Hope in Stars
by juliette01
Summary: Several months after 'Dark matter' Razer and Aya are reunited thanks to their friends. One year after their marriage, someone from his past comes back as a Black Lantern and tries to make him one as well. Her Master's plan is to kill Aya so Avis can return. Wait, who is Avis? Aya's twin from an alternative Universe. What will happen next? Read to find out. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Reunited

_This is just an idea. It has nothing to do with the others Razaya fanfics I've made._

 _I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses.  
_

* * *

On Earth, a Stars Sapphire was sleeping peacefully. She turned around and put her arm on the place where her Green Lantern boyfriend should have been. Sensing there was no one, she opened her eyes and remembered how her boyfriend was called on Oa in the middle of the night. They moved together after he came back from a deadly mission against a robot, how was it named? Oh yes, the Anti-Monitor. The Star Sapphire sighed and sat up.

"No sleep for me this night." she muttered, looking out the window at the stars. It was a beautiful sight. "Come home soon, Hal."

Oh, I forgot to tell you: the Star Sapphire was no one else than Carol Ferris. His boyfriend was Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Earth's Champion.

Carol sighed again and got up from bed. She looked at the clock which showed 4 a.m. in the morning. She wore a pink nightgown until her tights.

"Well, I cannot sleep so why not?" She muttered.

She went down stairs and into the kitchen. She was ready to make a coffee when her ring beeped.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked out loud.

Sighing, she turned around only to find someone near the door.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my house?"

The figure didn't answer but moved forward. Carol could see that it is a bot, maybe around his 19 years. He had pale skin, sombre blue eyes, something she assumed it were tattoos on his face. He wore a blue suit with a hood put on. On his chest there was a strange symbol which Carol thought it was sort of familiar. It was like Hal's Green Lantern symbol. He was taller than her and very muscular. Carol couldn't help but admire his muscles. She assumed he had a perfect torso and a great six-pack.

"I ask you again: who are you?"

Again, the boy did not answered. Instead he pulled off the hood, reveling his white-ashen hair. His gaze wandered to Carol's right hand where she had her inactive ring.

"So you are a Lantern?"

The boy merely smiled at her and nodded.

"A... a blue one, right?"

Again he nodded.

"And what are you doing in my house?"

He looked into her eyes like trying to see if her intentions were sincere.

"Are... are you one of Hal's friend?"

The alien boy nodded and opened his mouth to speak. When she heard his voice, Carol was sure he has just got out from his teenage years.

"Yes. I am Blue Lantern Razer. I apologies for entering here and for not talking but I had to make sure it is really you."

"Okay!?" She said, a little confused.

"You are Star Sapphire Carol Ferris, the only Star Sapphire in vicinity."

"What does this have to do with..."

"Because I need your powers."

"Powers?"

"Yes, I need you to open me a portal to someone."

"And that someone is...?"

"My soul mate, my better half, my love."

"Sorry but I need a name."

"Aya. Her name is Aya."

"Aya? Like the one who brought me to Zamaron?"

"Yes, it is her. I apologies in her name. She is not the one to blame. For her actions it is only my fault."

"It's okay, Razer. Hal told me why she behaved so different. I do not blame her or you."

"Are... are you going to help me?" He asked hesitant, like he was afraid of a 'no'.

"Yes. But I thought she is dead."

"I believe she is alive but scattered in the Universe. I tried to connect with her by meditation and I saw more places. I think I need to go in every place in order to restore her."

"Okay, but why do you believe this so badly?"

"Before she disappeared she..."

"Hold on a second!" She interrupted. "Before you tell me your long story, would you like a coffee?"

"A what? With what purpose?"

"I am tired. It is a drink that can help me to stay awake. And I really need one. Would. You like to drink one?"

"Well... yes, why not?"

"Good."

She prepared two coffees and sat down to the table, making him a sign to sit. He complied and took a drink from his coffee.

"I do not know how your specie prefer it so I made it as mine: with milk and sugar."

"It is pretty good. Thank you!"

Carol nodded and said "Now, about your story, tell me about the final battle."

He nodded and told her about their adventures: the truth about Aya'a origins, about her behavior and about her sacrifice.

"So because she told you so, you believe she is alive."

"Yes, probably you think I am crazy for believing that someone who destroyed herself is still alive."

"Hey, I do not judge you. I think you are brave to believe that. I think your attempt at bringing her back is great and your love for her is incredible. And I think you will succeed."

"When are we going to leave?"

"Not now. I have a job and I need to find a plausible excuse for an absence of a few weeks. In the morning I will go to my office. We will go tomorrow morning."

"I see."

"Come with me."

"Where?"

"You need a room."

"Oh, yes. I forgot. My apologies."

"Nah, it's okay."

She took him upstairs in a guest room.

"Here. I will bring you a pajama."

"I do not need..."

"Are you going to sleep in your uniform?"

"No, of course not." He said. He turned off his ring, remaining in his original attire. Carol entered her and Hal's bedroom to take Razer some clothes. When she entered Razer's momentary bedroom her eyes grew wide. There he was only is his pants, reveling his perfect muscles from his back and his clan tattoos.

"Oh my God!"

"Carol!"

He turned around so she could see his perfect sculptated torso. He had a hard six-pack and he was muscular for his age. Carol felt her cheeks burning as she continued staring at his partial nudity. He had also a pink color in his cheeks when he observed his status.

"Carol, I apologies. I had no idea you..."

"Stop right there, Razer! Look, I know how a man's body looks like. You do not need to apologies. And it is my fault. I should have knocked."

Razer nodded.

"Now, go to sleep. See ya in the morning, Tiger."

"What is a 'tiger'?"

"An animal from Earth. Its fur is decorated with stipes that look like your tattoos."

"I see..."

"Well... um... Good night, Tiger!"

"Good night, Carol!"

Razer changed into the pair of pants Carol gave him and climbed into bed. He looked around him. The room was simple, it had one bed, a desck with a lamp on it and a dresser. He closed hid eyes and mumbled a prey to fal asleep. In 5 minutes he wad already asleep. In 10 he started dreaming.

* * *

DREAM:

Razer opened his eyes when he felt someone in bed with him. It wad too dark for him to see.

"Identify yourself!"

"Relax, Razer!" A woman's voice said. "It's me."

"What?"

He knew that voice from somewhere. But he had no idea who it was. Until that person touched his leg. He would reconize that senzation always. The person came into his line of sight and he released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Aya... But how are you here?"

"Shhh!" Aya said moving so she was straddling him.

"Um... Aya, what are you doing?" He was freaked out but he decided to push the doubts in the far corners of his mind.

"Didn't I specify I want silence? Yes, I did."

She bent down and whispered in his ear:

"I missed you so much, my love..."

"I... I missed you to, love."

That was strange. He has never called her like that before. But she found she enjoy it. She reached her right hand to put on his left cheek as she placed her lips on his right one. Her lips were warm despite her being in a robot form. A purring sound filled Razer 's throat as Aya pulled back, gazing at him. She knew she hadn't to much time but being there, with Razer... _No... you need to tell him..._ She thought. _But I missed him so much... I have to..._ But before she could continue to argue to herself, Razer was kissing her. He pit his lips so gently on her. She reciprocated shyly. After a few minutes, Aya was the one who broke the kiss. She had tears in her eyes and Razer thought it was because of him.

"Aya... Why... Why are you crying?"

"Only 29.4 second of existence remain."

"WHAT?"

"I am so sorry, my love. Remember when we first meet."

"Love..."

"When you saved me from Drusa and realize you love me..."

"Please, Aya... Do not go... Not again..."

"When you first told me you love me..."

"Aya..."

And with that she disappeared in stardust like she did on Maldus.

* * *

"Aya!" Razer woke up saying that. He looked at the clock. He slept half on hour. He was though happy he did not scream too loud. He did not want to wake up his host.

Meanwhile, Carol also had sleep problems. She was turning in the sheets as she had a dream. Or a vision.

* * *

DREAM/VISION:

She was again on Zamaron. This time though she was alone. She walked into the throne room, observing the beauty.

"Hello? Is someone here?"

She heard something and followed that sound to the Central Power Battery. She looked to see someone getting out from it. She was freaked out.

"Who... or what are you?"

"Carol Ferris, do not be afraid of me. I am not going to hurt you."

Carol looked with curiosity and saw a girl materializing in front of her. She had green skin, white 'clothes', on her chest was the same symbol as Hal had and she seemed to be robotic. She looked like...

"A-Aya?"

"Indeed. Hello, Carol Ferris from Earth!"

"That is impossible. I went crazy!"

"Why would you say that? You are not crazy!"

"I am dreaming you!"

"It is not a dream but merely a vision sent by me."

"Why? And how?"

"I... We are connected. Both of us loved and were loved only to be hurt by our lovers."

"An that connect us?"

"Yes. I can not explain why but... in a way I am part of you. Of your ring actually."

"What?"

"I searched a host for my soul but I needed something from love. So I found your ring and transported my soul into it. However I had to recharge myself before I could make my presence known. And the fact that Razer came when I was ready... it is a happy coincidence."

"He told me in a way you two are connected due to the cosmical force you used to cure him. Why didn't you talk to him?"

"I moved a small part of my conscious into his ring and gave him a vision as well. But I was to overcome with my reunion with him that I... I could not tell him about me."

"Okay... You want me to talk to him?"

"Yes. But first you have to listen to me. Thanks to our connection I can talk to you whenever I or you want before you and Razer bring me back."

"How will us be able to do that?"

"My body was scattered in the Universe. It would take to much time to find every particle and to restore me. But, fortunately, there is a solution. I know... a spell if you prefer to call it. It is ancient but it will work. You have to gather more ingredients and to combine them on Odym."

"What are the ingredients?"

Carol started to look like a ghost.

"What's going on?" She asked bewildered.

"You are waking up. We do not have the necessary time." Aya responded. She approached Carol and put her hand on her new friend's forehead. Their eye glowed white. Soon, Aya retracted her hand.

"What was that?"

"The spell is in your ring now. You will know what to do."

And with that, Carol woke up.

"That was weird!" She muttered before looking at her ring. It glowed on her middle finger. After several minutes of staring at her ring, she got up from bed and looked at the clock. It showed 8 a.m. in the morning.

"Great! I am late! Heh, that will have to wait."

She went to the kitchen and ate something before going up stairs to her bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth.

Razer was in the room in which Carol took him. He was staring at the ceiling, thinking about his dream.

"What if it was not a dream?" He asked no one in particular. "What if she established a connection with me before she disappeared? But how...?"

He sighed, got up from bed and dressed into his clothes

He made a fist and his Blue Lantern uniform materialized.

He went downstairs after looking for Carol.

"Probably she is to her office."

He went into the living room and sat on the couch. Right then Carol entered there with a cup of coffee.

"That is for you, Tiger."

He took the cup from her and said

"Carol? I thought you were..."

"Yeah... I should have been there since 7. But I slept too much so I said why not to stay a little longer."

"I understand."

"By the way, did you have a strange dream last night?"

"Yes. I did dream Aya was with me again. Why?"

"I talk to your girlfriend last night as well. Wait, she said you kissed more than talked."

Razer reddened and asked: "How do you know that?"

"Calm, calm. She told me."

Carol told him shortly what happened.

"Well, it's time for me to go. You can watch some TV if you want to. Be careful! And do not get out from the house."

"I know, I know. You do not want your secret identity to be find out."

"Yeah. So... Bye, Tiger."

She left and he turned on the TV.

At Ferris Aircraft, Carol Ferris was being waited to a very important meeting. She was supposed to be there since 9 o'clock. But she was late.

When she entered all the heads were turned to her.

"Sorry for the delay! I had some... familiar problems. My... cousin has been missing since yesterday and I talked to her parents app night trying to calm them down."

The council nodded and did not ask more question.

Thanks to her little lie she now had a plausible excuse: to search her cousin.

Several hours later, Carol was still in her office. She had a lot of papers and reports in front of her. She massaged the bridge of her nose and smirked.

"You are a lucky person, Hal!"

Right then, her phone rang. Hal was calling her.

"Hal? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, baby. I miss you"

"I miss you too..."

"Hey, did the kid come?:

"Who? The Tiger? Yeah, I let him to stay in our house until we go."

"Go where?"

"To restore her girlfriend. By the way, how comes he knew about me?"

"He came to Oa and asked me for help. So I suggested you."

"And what are you more exactly doing now?"

"This time I have to catch a dangerous villain and to bring him to the Guardians. Kilowog is with me? Do you want to say 'hi' to him?"

"Nah, thanks. Be careful!"

"You too! And if you or 'the Tiger' need something bring me to you."

"Duly noted. Bye, Hal. I love you!"

"I love you too! Bye."

Carol sighed, shaking her head.

In the evening, Carol entered in the living room only to find there a sleeping Razer. He was so peaceful. Before she could say something, she put her hand on her head and groaned. She had the mother of the headaches. Razer woke up and rushed over her.

"Carol? Carol, are you alright?"

"'I am so sorry for you pain, Carol!' Said a small and sweet voice in her head. Carol responded mentally

'It is alright. Why did you make the call?'

'I wanted to say you and Razer can go now.'

'I know... I suppose you are eager to see him?'

'Yes. I...'

'You do not need to excuse. But it needs to wait until morning.'

'I guess it is alright.'

'Good. Could we talk later? Maybe without this pain?'

'I apologies. I do not want to hurt you.'

'I know. But do not worry. I will get used to it.'

'I will talk to you tomorrow.'

'Okay... Bye, Aya.'

But she did not receive an answer. She supposed it was because Aya still needed to recharge.

"Ouch!" She groaned. Razer was staring at her with confusion and concern in his eyes.

"Hey, I am good now."

"What happened?"

"I had another little chat with Aya."

"What... what did she say?"

"She wants to see you soon."

* * *

I was the middle of the night. Razer was staring at the ceiling. Carol explained him the connection between her and Aya. It was still hard for him to believe that his soul mate was in the same house like him but after hearing Carol saying about his life on the Interceptor, something only Aya and himself knew, he was convinced. He took a hot shower to clear his thoughts and got into bed. But he did not changed but remained into his pants. He and Carol decided to live around 6.

In the morning, around 4 a.m. , Carol entered Razer's room.

"Wake up, Tiger. We have a job to do."

"Mmmmmmm..." he intoned instead of answering. But he remembered what they had to do and got up in a flash, even though he was half asleep. Carol laughed as he went into bathroom. He undressed and turned of the shower.

"Ahh... cold..."

If he was not entirely awake after that he was. He set the water and

"Ahhh... hot..."

He gathered his wits enough to remember how to use a shower and set the water at a proper temperature.

When he got out from bathroom, Carol was already on the outside veranda, in her Star Sapphire uniform. He came to her in his uniform as she asked

"Ready to go, Tiger?"

"Yes!"

"Good! And by the way: Aya says 'hi!'. Do you want to tell her something?"

"We will see each other soon, love!"

'Indeed, my love.'

"She agrees with you. C'mon!"

And they took flight into the space, not knowing what they will have to go through.

* * *

After several hours of flying into space, Carol was the one who broke the silence. Well, after mentaly talking to Aya.

"So, Razer, Aya tells me you were married. Is it true?"

"Why would she tell you that?"

"I asked her. Well I wanted to know more things about you. Sooo, is it true?"

"Yes, it is. Her name is Ilana"

"And what happened to her?"

"Put Aya to answer you!"

"She denied. She said she doesn't want to tell me because she doesn't want to upset you."

"She couldn't upset my even if she tries."

'So sweet, Aya! I understand why you fall in love with him.'

'Could you.. could you tell him I do not have the necessary patience to wait to see him?'

'Sure, not a problem'

"Carol?"

"Huh? Sorry... I was talking to Aya. She said she is eager to see you."

"Does she... You know... Is she able to hear and see me?"

"Well, yes. What I feel, hear and see, feels, hears and sees as well."

Razer nodded and for a while they fly silent. Again, Carol is the one who speaks

"I think we should find the first place and ingredient."

"And that would be?"

'My body.'

"Her body. Any ideas, Tiger?"

'I left some spare parts of myself in the Interceptor'

"She left spare parts of herself in the Interceptor." Said Razer in unison with Aya.

"Wow! You two said the same thing."

'I believe you could open a portal to the Interceptor.'

'Let me see...'

Carol concentrated and a portal formed before them

"This is it?"

"Yes." Answered both Aya and Razer.

Razer was the one who entered followed close by Carol. They came in front the Starship.

"It appears that LANOS repaired her."

"Her?"

'When Hal Jordan first came in the Interceptor he named it and myself a 'her'. That is the reason why I projected myself as a female in the first place.'

"Oh..." Carol said out loud. 'And who is LANOS?"

"Did not Jordan tell you?"

"No."

"The nav-come which took Aya's place as an AI after she left with her Manhunters."

They reached the hatch and Razer opened it with a construct. They entered and went to the main deck. There LANOS's hologram appeared and said

"Unknown Blue Lantern and Star Sapphire, identify yourself! I am LANOS!"

"Greetings, LANOS! It's me, Razer. She is Carol Ferris."

"Welcome back, former Red Lantern Razer. And welcome to you, Star Sapphire Carol Ferris."

"Thank you, LANOS! Do you mind if I download something into you database?"

"No, Star Sapphire Carol."

Carol smiled and downloaded the ritual.

Two days later, Razer was in his quarters. He remembered the ceiling. He spent so many nights watching the circuits, memorizing each of them, imagining Aya was around him, with him always. He was now doing the same thing. Carol entered his room and said

"LANOS told me to announce you he decrypted the ritual totally. We can now bring her back."

"Thank you, Carol!"

She nodded and added: "Aya seems a bit distracted, you know?"

"How so?"

"She did not respond me when I asked her where her spare parts are."

"Perhaps she did not hear you."

'This is not true! Why did you lie to him?'

'He has been staying here since yesterday morning. I want to get him out off his room.'

'He usually spends a considerable amount of time in his quarters. Not even me could get him out sometimes.'

'Yeah, but I can.'

"Carol? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine. I was just talking to Aya."

"And?"

"She wants you to show me where her spare parts are."

'Carol!'

"Ask LANOS!"

"Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!"

"Urgh! Fine!"

He got up and took her to Aya's old 'room'.

"LANOS, are you nice to open this?"

"Sure, Star Sapphire Carol."

"Thank you!" She said as some parts fell on the floor. Razer leaned down and took Aya's helmet in his hands. He sighed, placed gently the helmet back on the floor and returned to his quarters.

"Great!" Muttered Carol. She then looked at LANOS's hologram in the ceiling. "LANOS, set the course for Oa and keep us outside its atmosphere. I am going to take some friends."

"Yes, Star Sapphire Carol."

Soon, they were outside Oan atmosphere. Carol got out from the ship while Razer stayed on the main deck.

Carol soon found Hal who was talking to Tomar-Re not really paying attention to his surroundings.

"Hello, Hal!"

He turned around.

"Carol?"

"Did you miss me?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Recruiting more peoples for an important mision."

"And that would be to bring Aya back?"

"Look at you, you are so smart. Yes. But I need some help."

"Sure, let's go to Kilowog."

They flied to the training area to find the drill sergeant shouting at one of the recruits.

"Hello, Kilowog!" Said Carol in a sweet voice.

"Huh? Caroool, nice to see you again!"

"Same here, big guy!" She said and hugged her.

"Why are you here?"

"Carol wants us to go um... somewhere."

"No. I won't come. Every time I go somewhere with you I am caught in the middle of a war with the Reds, or with the Anti-Monitor. This time will be what?"

"What if I tell you Carol did find a way to bring Aya back?"

"And what are you doing here?"

"Huh?" Asked Carol and Hal in unison.

"Let's go! Ch'p, stay here and make sure all of them will know the moves before I return!"

The little alien nodded and saluted. The 2 GLs and Star Sapphire went towards the Interceptor.

On the main deck Razer watched as his friend came back. When they entered, Hal exclaimed

"Nice to see you again, Kid!"

The 'kid' got up and shacked his hand with Hal and when he turned his attention to Kilowog, the latter caught him in one of his bear hugs.

"Kilo... Kilowog, I am glad to see you again. But please, I can not breath."

Kilowog put him down and said

"Carol told us about your girlfriend sharing a body with her."

Razer only nodded.

"Well - said Hal trying to break the tension - what is the next ingredient?"

"A crystal from Zamaron."

'They will not give it to us, Carol. I killed Ghia'ta.'

'Not you, Atrocitus did. And the Queen will accept. I am in a mission of love.'

'But what if...'

'No but, Aya. Let me continue, okay?'

'Yes.'

"So, because I am a Star Sapphire it would be the best if I talked to Aga'po. Agreed?"

"Yes." Responded the three males.

When the landed some guards came to them. Razer told them

"We won't hurt you. We want an audience with your Queen."

"Hello, Lanterns!"

All of them bowed when the Queen approached.

"To whom should I open a portal now? That robot?"

'Aya, she did not mean to hurt you.'

'Let's hear her!'

"We are not here for a portal, my Queen." Said Carol.

"Then what do you want, Carol Ferris from Earth?"

"I have taken over me a mission of love: to reunite two lost lovers. For that I need one of your crystals."

"And who are these two lost lovers? I assume you know their name?"

"Yes, one of them is here. I believe you did meet him: Razer."

"So I was right in my assumption. Why should I help him? He is in love with Aya-Entity. Because of her, Ghia'ta is dead."

"Please, your Majesty. It was not her fault. Her thoughts were clouded with the pain of rejection."

"You said.. you are in a mission of love?"

"That is right."

Aga'po smiled. "Very well then. Come with me. But you have to tell me about it!"

"Yes, no problem. Will you be well by yourself, boys?"

Hal laughed and responded: "Of course."

Carol only smiled and followed the Queen into the throne room. There she told her about her plan while Aga'po listened.

"It is interesting your concern for the well-being of someone you did not meet in friendly circumstances. I will give you the crystal."

Carol nodded and smiled. "Thank you, your Majesty!"

Ten minutes later Carol put the crystal into the Cargo bay and was talking to Aya. It did not hurt her anymore.

'It is a good thong that the Zamaronians cut it in the desired shape.'

'Yes, Aya. I guess it is.'

'You seem distracted.'

'Nah, I am just thinking about our next stop.'

'Odym is a beautiful place.'

'Yeah. You know, I thought it will be more difficult but we need only a few things.'

And it was true. They had already taken Aya's body and C.P.U. representing the Will and the heart-shaped Love Crystal. They needed only the Hope Water, the Fear Crystal and the Rage Jewel. Fortunately, Razer still had his Red ring. While Carol opened a portal for Kilowog to go to his girlfriend so he could take the Fear Cristal, Hal and Razer went to take the Hope Water. The girls remained on the Interceptor outside Odym's atmosphere. They were going to land immediately after receiving the signal from Hal.

Carol walked into the main deck and sighed, looking outside the window at the wonderful planet Odym. She did not hear someone entering until he spoke.

"A beautiful view, isn't it, Carol?"

"Yes."

'Ayaaa, someone is looking for you!'

'Or you.'

'Why? You are his love.'

"Do you want something or you came here only to gaze outside the window? Are you done yet with the water?"

"Yes, I wanted to talk and no but Jordan can handle it."

"Would you like to leave Aya a message?"

"Well, actually yes."

Carol turned around to face Razer as he spoke

"Aya... I missed you so much!"

"She missed you too."

Razer closed the distance between them as Carol's eyes grew wide.

"Aya... I never... We never have the chance to..."

But he did not finish. He was not a man of many words. He liked to act than to speak.

"Aya... this is for you!"

He kissed them a moment later. Carol's eyes grew wide while Aya was full of joy. She could feel it and the sensation was wonderful. But it was not enough. They had made only lips to lips contact yet it was enough to send shiver down their spines. Carol started to fell dizzy and her vision became blurry. In her mind Aya started to look like a ghost. She wanted more. Carol appeared as Aya's form disappeared.

Carol's ring turned off as she remained in a pair of jeans, a pink shirt and red shoes. Razer felt her hand on his chest and opened his eyes, finding himself staring into a pair a green eyes. He knew Aya had the control over Carol's body. They closed their eyes in the same time as he deepened the kiss. Aya opened 'her' lips, letting him explore her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed firmly his hands on her back. "Aya..." he sighed against her lips. Meanwhile, in her mind, Carol sat down on a mental image of a field and hugged her knees. That did hurt. She whimpered like a helpless child. But it was in vain. Aya also whimpered but it was from another and totally different reason.

The door opened with a hiss.

"What the hell is going on?" Asked a pissed off Hal. Everything he knew was that Razer was kissing Carol. Or Aya? He put his hand on Razer's shoulder and got him away from her.. them. The green eyes and expressionless face responded his unspoken question.

"Aya, what are you doing?"

"I..."

"Please, give Carol back her body."

"Why?" She sounded like a little child.

"Because this is the right thing to do."

"But I want a body. I want an organic body and Carol can give it to me."

"I know what you want, honey, but..."

"It is not fair!"

"What?"

"You, Razer and Sergeant Kilowog have an organic body. Why I can not have one as well?"

"You cannot take her body! Aya, you said you wanted to be a GL, remember?"

"Yes. It was the main reason I made myself a body in the first place."

"Well, a GL has to make the right thing, to help the others and protect them. A GL bases his or her decision to save and help people. You have to give her body back even if you do not like it. We will give you a body only for yourself, Aya. Please..."

"Very well." Said Aya, closing her eyes. When she opened them, they were again the brown color Hal loved. Carol passed out and Hal caught her. He turned to Razer and told him

"You disappointed me, kid! I know you are not like that but... Stay away from both Carol and Aya until we finish! I do not want either of them to be hurt. Maybe you cannot see but Carol goes through a hell to bring Aya back."

Hal picked Carol up bridal still and took her to the Medical Bay. Razer only sighed and looked down, ashamed. He didn't mean to do that! He only wanted to.. Yeah, he had n explication.

Meanwhile, on Carol's mind:

"Aya, why did you do that?"

"I am so sorry, Carol. I wanted only to have my own body."

"I know, Aya. I know... But taking control over me like that... it really hurts. And everything I have done this days, everything I will do is for you to have an organic body. But I cannot if you have the control over me."

Aya looked down, guilty. What was she thinking?

"I did not want to hurt you, Carol. I am so sorry."

"Hey, it's okay now. But please not to do that again."

Aya nodded happy she was again Carol's friend.

Back on the Interceptor, Hal put Carol in a bed from the medical bay. He was worried for both his girlfriend and the girl he came to see as a daughter. Carol opened her eyes but they were green.

"Aya?"

"Yes. I apologiezed to Carol and she forgave me."

"And why are you in charge again?"

"She gave me her permission. When I first took the control, I used a considerable amount of her energy. In other words, she needs to rest."

"Aha."

'Aya...'

'I told you to rest.'

'You are so stubborn.'

Aya smiled and after listening a while she spoke:

"Carol says she is sorry for letting Razer kiss her."

"It's okay. I understood it was for you."

'He is not jealous? That kid is a great kisser!'

'Do you want me to tell to Hal that?'

'Nah, I prefer to do it myself.'

"Aya?"

She got out from the mental conversation to look at Razer. She gazed at him and then at her feet.

"Are you well, Aya?"

"Yes, I function at optimum levels."

"Good, that is a... relief. How is Carol?"

The question caught her and Hal off guard.

"She is fine."

"Could you give her the control?"

She nodded and closed her eyes, the Star Sapphire uniform appearing on her. When she opened them it was Carol.

"I let you to speak. Razer, do not forget our talk."

He nodded as Hal went to the main deck.

"Carol, I want to apologies. My behavior towards you was unapropiated and uncalled."

"Hey, it's alright, Tiger. I am fine now and Aya understood why she mustn't do that ever again."

He nodded and smiled. Carol mimicked him, but soon it became a big grin.

"She is strong and though, you know that?"

"Yes. She wouldn't have survived if she has not been like that."

"Uh... she says she learned it from you."

"Perhaps..."

"Let's go to Odym, shall we?"

"Yes."

Right then, Kilowog entered with the Fear Crystal.

"What took you so long? Galia's planet isn't too far from here." asked Razer.

Kilowog blushed and answered: "We had problems with how big the crystal has to be."

"Yeah, right!" muttered sarcastically Carol. "Anyway, we have a spell to do."

Razer nodded and was ready to go on the deck when he remembered something and went towards the exit.

"Where do you think you're going, Poozer?"

"I have something to do. I will return soon." he answered shortly before exiting the ship. Carol smiled, thinking he maybe was planning a surprise for Aya's return.

It was a matter of minutes before he returned. He went to his homeworld to pick something up. Something that he came to consider a symbol of his and Aya's love: a Hope Flower. He chose one from his old house and went back to the Interceptor.

"Where have you been, kid?" asked Hal once he was at his console.

"I had a personal business to attend to."

'Is he always so secretive?'

'You have no idea!'

'Well, we are his friends after all. He could at least share something with us.'

'You tell me!'

'Since when have you started to talk like that, Aya?'

'I guess it's because I am in an organic body.'

'Maybe...'

But she was snapped out off her mental conversation when she caught a glimpse of Razer's persistent gaze.

"Both me and Aya are okay, Tiger. Stop staring!"

"I am sorry. I am just worried."

"I know but I am serious: stop staring at us! You are annoying me and bothering Aya."

Razer sighed and redirected his gaze outside the window.

"That's better!"

'You were mean with him!'

'Really? That doesn't compare with what he has done to you, Aya.'

'But I forgave him!'

'Hey, don't worry, I was just kidding.'

Soon, they landed on Odym. When Carol got out she was perplexed by the beauty there. All the Blue Lanterns came to them. Their number has grown over the past few months. Now there were around a dozen of recruits. After the presentations were made, two ex-Guardians came, hand in hand. Carol was even more surprised to see the dwarf-sized blue aliens.

"Welcome to our planet, Star Sapphire!" said the blue female. "My name is Sayd and he is my fiancé, Ganthet."

"Um... Hello! I am Carol Ferris. I thought the Guardians were not allowed to marry."

Ganthet smiled and answered: "Yes, it is true. But neither of us is a Guardian any longer. Sayd left the council and came here to share hope shortly after Brother Razer's departure. Since then we have started a relationship."

Kilowog winced at the new thought. "Thanks for putting that in my mind!"

Carol laughed and Saint Walker said:

"I believe we should complete the ritual as soon as possible. Don't you think so, Brother Razer?"

Razer blushed as he was the center of attention and said, trying to seem calm:

"Yes. The faster we start, the faster Aya will be here."

"Impatient as always, aren't you, Brother?"

Razer's face became even more redder, hoping (to no avail) Aya wouldn't see him. But she saw him.

'It is the first time I see Razer such flustered.'

'Aya, Aya, Aya... You know, he is kind of sexy...'

'Carol!'

'Sorry, sorry. Don't get me wrong, I love Hal but this kid...'

'Actually I inclined to agree with you.'

Carol laughed and she had been received strange looks from the others.

"Sorry!"

'Sorry I laughed, Aya. But really, having an organic body has effect on you.'

"Carol?" asked Razer. "We should start."

"Huh? Oh, yeah... Right. Sorry, I was talking to Aya. After you, Tiger."

Hal, Kilowog, Carol, Saint Walker and the two former Guardians were walking towards an open field. Carol was holding the water in a bubble construct, Hal had the Love Crystal, Kilowog the Fear Crystal, Razer his Red Lantern ring, Saint Walker the C.P.U. and Sayd and Ganthet, using their powers were transporting Aya's body parts.

When they arrived, they formed a circle in that order: Razer, Hal, Kilowog, Sain Walker, Sayd and Ganthet. Carol was in the middle of the circle. She released the water which instead of spreading on the ground, floated. Carol took this as a good omen and moved her hands like trying to model something. The Hope Water obeyed every single move Carol was doing and started taking the shape of a female. It was a bit taller than Aya initially was. She and Carol decided to make her a body which will represent herself not Razer's late wife. So the decided to change a bit her height, the size of her female parts to make her more feminine and her face. She will have her lips thinner and the same blue eyes.

When the body's shape was perfect a green aura was obvious around it. Carol nodded and Razer came to place his ring on its finger. The ring started glowing and dissolved into water. The other placed the ingredients as well: the aurem on its neck like a necklace, the heart on its chest, her C.P.U. on (technically in) her head, all of them dissolving and giving it a white aura. Ganthet 'dressed' it in Aya's spare parts and took his place back in the circle. Carol made a wave with her hand and the body placed itself on the ground. Carol spoke:

"Birth from dead... Come back to us...

Have protection from death...

Rage, power against death..."

The body started glowing red and Carol continued:

"Love and desire, gave her a reason to fight..."

Its chest glowed violently pink-violet.

"Fear, banish the death from her soul..."

The place were the aurem was glowed yellow.

"Hope, give her the strength to fight..."

The body glowed dark blue.

"Will, give her the power to live even in the face of death..."

It had now a green aura around it.

"Shadow of death, Black Hand...

With her loved one's touch

Leave her to live!"

Razer came and gently graze its cheek.

"Let her live! Let her live! LET HER LIVE!" Continued Carol after Razer returned to his place. She closed her eyes for her last mental conversation with Aya.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Affirmative."

"It was fun to share my body with you, even if it was only for a few days."

"I also think so. Carol?"

"Yes?"

"We are now what carbon-based life forms call 'sisters'?"

"I don't see why not."

Carol made a wave with her hand and a portal appeared behind Aya.

"Go!"

Aya nodded but hesitated. Carol approached the android and hugged her. The former A.I. was confused. She and Razer had never done something like that. Yet, she returned happily the embrace.

"Good bye. little sister!"

"Good bye, Carol!"

And with that Aya entered the portal and her soul left Carol's body.

A mist formed around the girls. The other couldn't see anything. Razer narrowed his eyes trying to see through the mist. When it was finally gone, they could see a girl on the ground. She had green skin, long pure white hair which fell on her body and all around her head like a halo making her look like an angel. She had a white t-shirt like her old one but it was long and had a little cleavage, a pair of shorts, which were fortunately long enough for Hal's taste. He considered it would be weird to see her in pants like her old ones. She also wore white elbow-length fingerless gloves and white ankle boots without heels. Carol thought is would has been better to choose something comfortable for Aya.

They weren't sure it was really her until she opened her eyes which had the same hue belonging only to her.

Razer went to her and helped her on her legs. She looked around her to see familiar faces and Carol on the ground.

"Carol? CAROL!?"

Carol moaned and opened her eyes. She groaned and held her head.

"Ouch. That hurts!"

Hal released a breath he didn't know was holding and rushed towards her. He helped her up and asked

"Are you okay, baby?"

"Yes, Hal. I'm fine."

She looked at Aya and smiled softly, walking towards her little sister. She riffled her hair affectionately ans said

"Look at you, Aya. You are wonderful!"

The former A.I. smiled with a sightly blush in her cheeks, gazing at the ground. They heard a shy 'thank you'. Hal also said

"You look really great, Aya!"

"Very stunning." confirmed Kilowog.

"As a beautiful flower that has just bloomed.' said Saint Walker.

Razer squeezed her shoulder and said

"You are really beautiful, love!"

Aya's cheeks were now burning.

"Thank you, my friends!"

"Carol, I don't know how I could ever thank you for giving me my love back."

"Well, you could take care of her and don't break her heart again, Tiger! That will suffice." Said a smiling Carol, while holding Hal's hand. He felt the need to speak

"Though, kid, you have to promise you won't hurt our little Aya or take advantage of her. Or you will gonna suffer. Do you get it?"

"Yeah, Poozer. If you hurt her, we hurt you!"

Like he would ever do that.

"Do not worry! I plan to make Aya happy and I promise I won't take advantage of her physical form in any shape."

"Oh, come on!" interjected Carol. She, with a mischievous, added: "I am sure you would want to do something with her now that she feels everything better than she ever did in her robotic body. Are you sure you don't want to take advantage that now she has an organic body? Like her lips now have, I don't no, more feeling?" Winking at him.

Razer blushed as he saw where this was going. Did she really expect him to share his and Aya's first kiss in front of everyone? Well, he didn't actually have a problem with that. Aya turned towards him.

"I concur, my love."

He raised an eyebrow but smiled as Aya continued: "Will you help me to conduct an experiment?"

"Of course, love."

He then remembered something and smiled at his plan. He made a wave with his hand and the Hope Flower he took appeared into blue energy. Aya smiled brightly and reached one hand to take the flower. Razer shook his head and mouthed the word 'no'. He put the flower in her hair which made her look even more beautiful.

"A beautiful flower for an even more beautiful girl. I do love you, Aya!"

"I love you too, Razer!"

He traced her jawline with his fingers and then he cup her chin, titling her head up. Her arms wrapped around his neck in anticipation. He put his other hand on thr small of her back, brough their faces close, so close and kissed her softly. Aya smiled against his mouth and enjoyed the felling. She wanted this for so long. He did it too. They had only their lips pressed, both of them to shy to experience more with their friends their. Aya is still shy and responded timidly to his kiss. He is trying not to overwhelm her. Soon, they pulled apart, looking into each other's eyes. Carol smiled brightly as she put her arm around Hal. He hugged her and put his lips on the top of her head.

"You did a great job, baby!"

"Thank you!"

A howl was heard and all the heads turned to Carol. They gave her awkward glances and even Saint Walker seemed amused.

"Um... Sorry, guys. The last time I ate was yesterday evening and I'm starving. Can we go to eat something?"

"Of course, Miss Carol." Answered Saint Walker.

They took a consistent meal and the first Blue Lanternt took them to house.

"This wasn't here last time we came." Said Hal.

Saint Walker answered: "We built it for a better acomodation. We still have to build more for our next recruits, though."

"This consruction is nice." Said Aya as they entered. The house had a big living room, more bedrooms, a kitchen and whatever it was needed for living.

"You can stay here until you decide to return to your homes." Said Saint Walker. The two GLs and Star Sapphire nodded. Carol and Hal decided to share a small room as Kilowog took a bigger one. Razer let Aya to choose a room for herself and he took the next one near her.

"You could stay in the same room, Brother Razer."

"I do not want to make Aya feel uncomfortable or overwhelm. I want to make sure she..."

"I believe Aya would want to stay with you." Interrupted the first Blue Lantern.

Razer nodded but not entered Aya's new room, instead he went to his.

(Later that night)

Aya has been turning in the sheets for the last two hours. She wanted so much to be near Razer. Deciding, she got up and opened the door, hoping he was still awake.

Meanwhile, Razer had also sleep problems. So he studied the ceiling, thinking about her. He was wondering if she was alright, if she could sleep, if it was only one of his torturous dreams and in the morning he would discover everything was just in his imagination.

He heard footsteps and the door from his room opened. There stood a familiar yet different person.

"Razer..."

"Aya, is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes. I had merely sleep problems." She answered, gazind at her feeth nervous. Razer nodded and threw the blanket away from his form. Aya looked at him and he saw recognision on her face. Yet she hesitated.

"You can come. I won't bite you." He joked.

Aya giggled and went towards him. She curled next to him as he put his arms around her. Sue put her left hand on his stomach and the other she crushed between herself and his chest.

"Are you comfortable, love?"

"Yes. Thank you for your concern."

He could feel her shiness and found it cute. He placed his lips on the top of her head, kissing it softly. Aya relaxed and muttered

"I do apologies for intrudind in your sleep stasis."

"I think one should say that before one's intrusion."

Aya felt her cheeks burning but kept her mout shut. She curled into a ball, trying to be as close as she could be with Razer. He tried not to laugh at how childlike she seemed. Thinking about it, in experience she actually is childlike. He was her first crush, her first and only love, the one she was ready to give her live for.

"Good night, love!"

"Good night, Razer!" She said. A few minutes later she was asleep and dreaming. Soon, he was as well.

(In the morning)

Razer woke up when he heard a soft moan coming from Aya. She was still asleep and with her back pressed against his chest. He caressed her forearm and a soft sigh was heard. He smiled and pressed his lips on her neck, making her to wake up. She moaned softly again.

"Mmmm... Razer? What are you doing?"

He nuzzled her neck as she tried to understand what was going on.

"It is called 'nuzzling'. Ot is how we show affection. You do not like it?"

"Actually, I enjoy it..." she confessed and blushed. Razer let her to turn around only to kiss her forehead, surprising her.

"Razer?"

"Yes, Aya?"

"Should we tell the others we are awake?"

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I want some private time with my love. Let them wait!"

She nodded and said, smiling playfully:

"I am glad I came here last night."

"Really?" He asked, rising an eyebrow. Aya recognised that as flirt but decided against playing along.

"Really."

"Me too..."

"I know... You are lucky you got me!"

"How so?" For someone how didn't flirt she was very good at it.

"I won't tell you now, my love. I will let you wait!"

She was really good. Instead of saying something, Razer's choice was to lift her head up and to kiss her. Aya was caught off guard but she retook her composture and kissed back. She wrapped her arms around Razer as well as she could and parted sightly her lips, letting him deepen the kiss. He was gentle, trying not to overwhelm her. After a couple of minutes they pulled apart due to their need ro breath.

Despite everything, Razer still had his regrets. He regreted that words that drove her to madness. He regreted some of his chioses, his mistakes, but not her. He didn't regret he left Ilana. Not anymore. He was ready to let her go. To let her spirit to finally rest. He wad ready to let his old live go and to start a new one. A new life with her, his sweet, beautiful and brave Aya, the one he has been longong for since he first saw her. If he could return to change something from his past it wouldn't be the day he left Ilana but the day he denied his love for Aya. Now, he was sure of how and what he felt towards her. And that feelings didn't scare him any longer.

Aya turned around in his embrace with her back once again pressed against his front. He nuzzled again her neck and placed soft and tender kisses on it as Aya sighed.

"I love you, Aya! Always."

"I love you too, Razer! My Razer."

That made his heart to skip a beat. He had never heard it from her. Yet it sounded so good.

They stayed in his room the rest of the day. They didn't care about the others. They had enough time for them. Now, it was their time.

(End)

* * *

 _Of chapter one I believe. That was so hard to write. My computer hasn't been working good for a while and I had to write from my phone. Also I am sorry if there are some spelling mistakes._

 _I hope you like it. I guess I will post more but I do not know when. Anyway, I want to know what you think. Read and review please._


	2. Chapter 2: A new threat

_I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses.  
_

* * *

They stayed on Odym two weeks. Hal returned to his Honor Guard duty and Kilowog to his recruits. Carol returned to her job not before she and Aya's GLs 'fathers' made Razer promise he will take care of her.

Aya discovered something she could do: she had special powers, she could fly and use beams of light, she could feel someone's presence and she could detect someone, no matter who he or she was, she could create constructions, not as complex as the Lanterns did, though; she could made personal shields like the Lanterns and everything a Lantern could do (if you are Ben Ten fans then you will know I took my inspiration from Gwen). She learned quickly and soon she knew how to use every power.

* * *

It's been three months after Razer and Aya were together again. In some she was making nocturnal visits to him. It was when she couldn't sleep because of her guilt. Oh, she didn't like to experience guilt. It was worse than pain. It was the worst thing she ever felt. But she found peace in his comforting arms. And it was so good. She loved the feeling of safety he brought her. She loved how he made everything to seem so easy. She loved everything about him.

Finally he did it! After this three months he asked her to move together. Well, he asked her to move in his room. Unnecessary to say, she accepted. In that night they brought their relationship to the next level.

After four months Aya still experienced guilt. She was ashamed of her deeds. She really didn't like it. Though Carol, Hal, Kilowog, Razer, Saint Walker, Ganthet and Sayd said it was alright and that she was forgiven she still felt... bad. She had to do something. That is why she left Odym behind. She didn't want to leave forever. She just wanted to apologies, to redeem herself. She wanted redemtion so badly she would do anything to obtain it. She left in the middle of the night. She and Razer made love and she waited fot him to fall asleep which he did soon. She made sure he was really asleep, got up from their bed, dressed quickly and left.

Aya exited Odym's atmosphere. She was dressed in white pants, a white and green blouse, dark green boots and her fingerless white gloves. Her hair was caught in a ponytail. She flied fast through space. Around her body was a green shield and her eyes glowed white.

It took only three hours for her to reach Oa, thanks to her abilities. Aya entered the Oan atmosphere and smiled at the sight of her place of origin. Her first home. She passed a few bewildered Green Lanterns. It was the first time they saw her. And the first time they saw someone having that kind of powers. Excepting the Guardians, of course.

She looked around, trying ro find someone. In her hurry, she bumped into another person. He waa with his back at her and she wasn't paying attention to what was around her.

"Hey, watch out, you idio-..." and he stopped when he saw the person that bumped him.

"I apologies! I wasn't really paying attention to my s..."

"Hey, it's okay!" Answered Guy Gardner.

"It is?"

"Yes. I am Green Lantern Honor Guard Guy Gardner. And who is this beautiful lady?"

She recognised it as flirt. If she hasn't been so busy she would have told him something harsh.

"My name is Aya."

"Aya? Aya, as in the one who tried to remake the Universe because of a broken heart, Aya?"

Now she was confused.

"Y-yes."

"What are you doing here? In an organic body? And more important: shouldn't you be... I don't know, dead?"

"I am looking for the Guardians because I want to talk to them. My friend helped me to obtain my body. And I wasn't really dead. Merely... on low energy."

"Um... Aha, okay. Why do you want to talk to that stubborn aliens? And how can you fly?"

"I really have to go. Nice to meet you, Green Lantern Guy."

"Tell me just Guy, Miss Aya." He approached her and kissed her hand. He really didn't know when to give up. She retracted her hand away and gave him a 'go away' look. She left him behind and he could her her saying: "I will find them by myself."

"Women!" He muttered before he flied away.

Aya continued to fly until she reached the Council room. She met Salaak who asked her:

"Identify yourself and tell the reason why you are here!"

"I am the former A.I. of the Interceptor, Aya. I wish to talk to the Guardians."

Salaak opene his mouth but no sound got out. Aya rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, both habits learned from Razer.

"Of course..." Salaak finally said. Aya smiled and entered the Council room.

(On Odym)

"She did WHAT?" Asked a pissed off Razer.

"Exactly what you heard. Guy met her and she seemed convinced she did the right thing." Answered a calm Hal. He called Razer several minutes ago to tell him Aya is on Oa. And, as he predicted, Razer wan't too happy.

"I have to find and save her."

"No. I will do that."

"Jordan, this is not one of your spectacular hero-time. Aya could be in danger."

"Hey, relax! I am closer to Oa than you are. I can..."

"Use the Interceptor to take me there, you moron!"

"Oh, yeah... right..." Hal chuckled nervously. He cleared his throat and said: "Well, see you in a few minutes."

Razer only grumbled.

(On Oa)

"Aya Greenlight... with what purpose you came here?" Asked an obvious not very happy Appa.

"I am here seeking forgiveness."

"Forgiveness?" Huffed Scar. "You, the one who almost remade the Universe? Who destroyed planets and suns without mercy? Who took thousands of lifes?"

"I was stoped before I could redesign the Universe! I destroyed only unhabited planets and sectors. I didn't kill anybody!"

"And please, don't forget what that thing did to me!" Said Scar, putting her arm on her faced where the big scar rested.

"I don't have anything to do with it! You were the one who chosed to confront the Anti-Monitor. You yourself put your life in danger. It is not my fault."

"ENOUGH!" yelled Scar before trying to shoot Aya with energy. Fortunately, Aya managet in time to create a shield.

"How did you do that?" Asked a bewildered Appa.

"I have special powers."

"You are an abomination!" Yelled again Scar.

Aya could feel her blood boiling. That Guardinan... she was so... Aya was pissed off.

"I am not an abomination! I am what you created me to be: a living being with a spark from Ion. You do remember, right?"

Scar grumbled as another Guardian spoke:

"You have great potential. You would be a valuable asset to our Corp. Will you accept becoming a Green Lantern?"

This was her dream. Her wish. But she couldn't. Not without talking to Razer first. So she decided to wait. To tell Razaer and her friends and...

"Well?" Asked the same Guardian.

"I... I wish I had more time to think about it. I will tell you my answer tomorrow."

"She is playing with us. This is an unique offert. Accept or reject now. But mark my words: you will not have a second chance!" Said Scar.

Aya nodded and spoke: "With all my respect... I reject your offert! I have seen your faulty decisions, your deceptions, your betrails to your allies. And I say: NO. I don't want to be part of your Corp."

Appa looked at her with rage,.Scar with happiness and hate while the other Guardians were confused. After several minutes of silence, Appa spoke:

"Very well, if that is what you wish."

"It is."

"You are no longer welcomed here! We will let you to leave and live thanks to your sacrifice but you will not come here unless you are told by us to do so."

She nodded.

"Thank you!" And with that she exited the Council room.

On her way out she met Guy again.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Home."

Right then, the Interceptor got out from Ultra-warp and touched down. From it, Razer got out in a flash and went straight to Aya. He hugged her tightly.

"Love... What were you doing here?"

"I... I wanted only to redeem myself." Her voice was shaking. He pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Please, don't leave me like that... ever!"

"I won't, my love. I promise..."

He smiled and said: "Let's go home, love!"

She nodded, eagerly to return.

(On Odym, three months later)

Razer took Aya to a walk. Everything seemed so perfect to his plan. He thought about this a lot. He changed his mind every time he made his decision. Every time he thought about thousand of scenarios of how she would reject him. It was the time to stop being scared. He wanted to be with her. So he took a deep breath and asked her to go somewhere with him. She accepted and here they are, walking through a field of flowers. He stopped and kissed her hand softly.

"Aya..." he started. "I have been thinking about this a lot lately... I do love you and I want to be with you forever! You are the best thing that happened to me, Aya. You make me so happy..."

She gazed into his eyes, trying to see into his soul. He continued as he kneeled and got a small box out his pocket:

"I am asking you, Aya, to marry me..." He opened the box reveling a beautiful ring from a hard-to-find material and a light blue stone... a diamond, she concluded.

"Razer... I will..." she answered, tears in her eyes. "I love you too, Razer!" He smiled as he placed the ring on her finger. He got up and kissed her passionately.

* * *

Carol and Hal married each other shortly after Razer and Aya's wedding. Ganthet and Sayd were next and finally Kilowog and Galia.

It's been almost one year since Aya's marriage with Razer. Outside Odym's atmosphere a figure watched how Razer returned to his wife after he had a mission of a couple of days on another planet. The figure's once blue, now almost black eyes darted around her. She will revenge on him... and on her. She was dressed in a skin-tight black costume which had a strange symbol on it: an upside-down triangle inside of a circle and five vertical lines from the triangle. She grinned darkly at her plan. He was going to suffer fot falling in love with Aya. And Aya was also going to suffer.

The decision was made. Aya will be the first to suffer. Razer's pain as he will see his other 'love' hurt and who knows, probably dead will be the figure's joy. Oh, it will bring her so much joy... She needed only somerhing or someone to start with. Oh, yes... someone. And old foe. An enemy both Razer and Aya had. Someone who will be more than happy to help her reach her purpose. Of course, he won't know she planned this. No... everyrhing is going to be a secret. He will be set free and he will seek revenge on him. And what was the best way to revenge? Killing his other love, maybe? Especially because, without the Manhunters or the Anti-Monitor at her disposal, Aya was vulnerable. And Razer was vulnerable as well due to his love for that robot. That blasted robot! Even someone like Atrocitus will know what to do to make Razer suffer. And that is when she will appear. She will make him... no, she will make him and her have the same fate she had. Both of them are going to die.

The figure smiled at her plan. Everything was perfect. And everything will be perfect. She almost felt sorry for them. Almost. The smile turned into a smirk.

"Soon, my dear Razer! We will see each other soon! And your so-called 'love' will die. Like you will do too! You are going to pay for letting me alone... for letting me die... for falling for a blasted A.I. . See you soon, Aya! You wil pay too for seducing him... for falling for him... for marrying him and... for taking my place in his life... It is a promise!"

* * *

 _And that is all. I think you know who the figure is. I hope you like it. I guess I will post more but I do not know when. Anyway, I want to know what you think. Read and review please._


	3. Chapter 3: New allies

_Sorry if the last chapter sucks but I haven't had the necessary inspiration do do it well and I needed sort of a prelude to this one. Thank you for your reviews. So enjoy it._

 _I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

"Soon, my dear Razer! We will see each other soon! And your so-called 'love' will die. Like you will do too! You are going to pay for letting me alone... for letting me die... for falling for a blasted A.I. . See you soon, Aya! You wil pay too for seducing him... for falling for him... for marrying him and... for taking my place in his life... It is a promise!"

* * *

How funny! He was in a cell. The greatest champion, the most powerful Lantern, the one ho dared to try to conquer Oa... the one who was so close to do so until he came. Atrocitus, the leader of the Red Lanterns was nothing more than a prisoner. But she was going to fix the things. He was in a stasis pod.

"This is so easy. Hmmm... that Green Lanterns are really fools."

She tapped in the control panel and the stasis pod opened.

"Welcome back, Atrocitus! Glad to see you, again... But this time you are the helpless one. Your luck I am a resonable girl." She placed his ring on the floor and created a black portal. The Black Lantern grinned. Everything was indeed perfect. As it had to be. She left using the portal as Atrocitus woke up. He saw his ring on the floor and smirked.

"What fools! They can't even keep an eye on a sleeping prisoner. Well, their foolishness brought me my liberty so I am not complaining." He shoved the ring on his finger and laughed.

"It's time to make those traitors pay. But before... I have some old friends that are waiting for me... to kill them!"

He laughed againd and got out from his prison, killing everyone in his path.

(Two days later, on Odym)

'Impossible..." said Razer. He was near the Central Battery of the Blue Lanterns.

"It is not. He is free. We don't know how or..."

"Jordan, stop! Stop talking! We have to go after him. We have to get him back to..."

"Razer, calm down! I talk to the Guardians. They told me not to act. Not now, anyway. Why do you want so bad to catch him?"

"Because I want him back in that prison. And I don't want Aya to find out. She doesn't need to know..."

"I don't need to know what, my love?" Asked Aya sweetly.

"Um... no-nothing."

"Razer..." she sighed. "You can tell me."

He ended his conversation with Hal and sighed.

"It is nothing, really. Trust me! I wouldn't... hide anything from you..."

"And yet you are lying to me."

"What?"

"I know you, Razer."

"It's... You know I want to keep you safe."

"Yes... My love, what happened?"

"Atrocitus... He escaped." Razer mentally cursed himself for not being able to hide something from his wife.

"I... I see."

"I didn't want you to know because I didn't want you to..."

But Aya hushed him by placing a firm green finger on his lips. She approached him and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"It is alright, my love." She whispered. "I understand..."

(Somewhere, on a dead planet)

"Pathetic!" Stated a dark figure dressed in a black costume with the same symbol on it and had a hood over his head. He was watching Razer and Aya's fluffy moment. From behind a woman approached him. She had her hood down reveling her long, ashen-white hair. Her black ring flickered violently as she saw what her Master was watching.

"Why are you watching them, Master? They will be soon yours."

"Yes, an that is what worries me."

"What do you mean?"

"You still have a lot to learn about these Corp. You were really strong, the strongest person who entered the Black Lantern Corps. When one is not strong enough one dies without any other chance. Do you thing they are strong?"

"Razer is. He will be a good Lantern. Probably better than myself. And... and Aya... she was a Black Lantern a while, right?"

"Yes. But you do not understand. First, she was only half Black. And second, it wasn't her but Avis."

"A-Avis?"

"Yes. She is her sister. Her dark twin."

"But... how?"

"She is her twin for an alternative Universe. I used great powers to bring her here when Razer told Aya he didn't love her. Avis possessed Aya's body, becoming one with the Anti-Monitor. However, I didn't predict Aya have such a strong will. Such great power. When Avis hurt Razer, Aya came back trying, wanting to save him. Of course, when she unleashed the virus she deleted Avis but not forever. While Aya went to that Star Sapphire, Avis came to Shadow."

He made a sound and what looked like a shadow came into their line of sight.

"To bring Avis back I need Aya here but not to become a Black Lantern. Avis will be able to destroy Aya. And Razer... in that way you can take your revenge. And make him yours again."

"This is the reason you put me to set Atrocitus free?"

"So many questions. Yes. And you did well!"

"Thank you, Master!"

"You are free to go now, Ilana."

She bowed her head and put her hood up again. She will have Razer soon. Now that she knew about Nekron's plan she was sure Aya will be destroyed by her sister. Or whatever Avis was. Ilana was confused at that part. But, despite her confusion, she smiled. Oh, he will be so happy to see her again. She will make sure that blasted robot will stop existing. Wait, what? Why would she want that? Aya wasn't so bad. She cured Razer. She made him happy. Ilana shook her head. _Why would I want to hurt someone sweet and caring like Aya? She did nothing wrong. She only fell in love with my husband. I am dead. I can't... No! Regain your composure, Ilana! That robot has stolen your face, your place. She stoled your husband. She made him love her. She deserves to die! You will be with him again._

With her decision taken, Ilana continued her way on the dead planet. She knew Nekron was helping her, wasn't he? Yes! She was helping her to have her husband, to kill the one who was in her way... her enemy at his love. She did the right thing accepting the ring, didn't she?

(On Earth)

Hal took his wife to a movie but it didn't ended as he hoped. He found himself trying to defend himself, Carol and everybody from the cinema against his old foe, Atrocitus. He had no idea why the former leader of the Red Lanterns was there but he knew he had to protect everyone. But it wasn't easy. Atrocitus had his ring recharged and the Green Lantern champion didn't know what to do first. Atrocitus attacked everybody and Hal was caught between protecting himself or the innocent people from there. Carol helped him in her Star Sapphire personality. She tried to help the ones Atrocitus wanted to attack. She wanted to give Hal the chance to land an attack on Atrocitus.

"I thought the Champion would be more prepared to fight me. It appears I was wrong. But do not worry, I will finish you and your love quickly."

"Don't be so sure!" Said Hal and launched a punch with a giant fist. He caught Atrocitus off guard and hit him hard in his face.

"What were you saying?" Asked Hal sarcastically. Carol went towards him and gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"You okay, Hal?"

"Yeah. I have to take him on Oa. It won't take too long. I will be here in no time."

Carol sighed. "Then go! Come back soon!"

Hal nodded and kissed his bride. He lifted the comatose villain (he punched him that hard Atrocitus passed out) and took flight to Oa.

(On Oa, Council room)

"Here, I have done your dirty work, again. Make sure he will remain in that prison this time."

Appa gave him a weird glare and said:

"Atrocitus escaping wasn't a coincidence. He was freed by someone else."

"And?"

Scar responded

"Your ignorance is incredible, Green Lantern of sector 2814. We have a record of what happened. We decided you and Sergeant Kilowog should see it."

(A few minutes later)

"Who is she? I can't see her face."

"Because she is wearing a hood, Jordan."

"I know, I can see it. But she seems somehow familiar. Look at her face! She has some black lines."

Kilowog narrowed his eyes trying to see and:

"Nartz, she looks like the kid."

Appa glared at them.

"I take it you know her?"

"Not really." Answered Hal. They were at the part when she created the portal.

"But Blue does."

"He means Razer. If she is who we think she is then the situation is bad. Very bad."

"We are convinced she is a Black Lantern. They usually have only one purpose: to take revenge on the ones they cared about when they were alive. And sometimes to make them Black Lanterns as well."

"Yeah, that's great! We have a crazy zombie after Razer and perhaps Aya. It's perfect, absolutely perfect!"

"I think I am with Jordan this time."

Appa sighed.

"You are the only ones who know about that. Don't tell anybody and stop whatever she plans."

"Yes, sir!" Answered both Lanterns. They hoped Razer and Aya were alright.

* * *

Carol sighed.

"Another deadly mission?"

"Yeah... Sorry, baby! Ilana came back and we have to stop her before she..."

"Whait, I thought she is dead."

"Black Lanterns. Tell you later."

"May I come with you?"

"WHAT? No, it is too dangerous!"

"Hal..."

"Carol, please..."

"Promise me that if you need help you will call me!"

"I promise... See ya, baby!"

"Bye, Hal... Be careful!"

"I will." He ended their conversation and sighed.

"Jordan..."

"I'm fine... I wish it didn't happened!"

'I know the feeling. But everything will be alright."

"I hope you are right, buddy. Let's go to tell Razer and Aya the news."

"How do you think the kid will react?"

"I don't know... I really don't know..."

The went to the Interceptor and took flight to Odym.

(On Odym)

Razer stared at them is disablief. How was it possible? He saw her. She waa dead! But they showed him the record. He recognised her. It was really Ilana. Nor he or Aya could believe that. Aya looked down at her feet. She felt guilty. Again. She hated that kind of feeling. Razer put his arm around her, taking her by surprise. She didn't think he would do that.

"Are you alright, love?"

"I am fine. Merely confused."

"Me too..."

Saint Walker approached Razer and put his arm on his shoulder.

"Everything will be well, Brother Razer."

Razer gave him a sad smile and he had to fight against the urge to destroy something.

A violet portal opened and from it Carol's voice could be heard.

"Stop acting like some girls. You should be able to defeat a dead woman."

"Carol?" She appeared in frong of them and nodded.

"Exactly. Did you miss me, Hal?"

"I told you to stay home."

"And you tell me about disobeying? Really, Hal?"

Kilowog snorted in amusement.

"So, are we gonna stay here ot are we gonna stop that Black Lantern?"

Aya smiled happy she wasn't the only one thinking about destroying Ilana. Not just she was a danger for everyone but she could try to hurt her or Razer. She already proved it by freeding Atrocitus.

"I agree with Mrs. Carol." Answered a very calm Saint Walker.

"Yeah, me too." Said Razer.

"Count on me!" Nodded Kilowog.

"I'm in." Said Hal.

"How about you, honey?" Asked Carol.

Aya nodded and looked into Razer's eyes. He seemed so sad. She didn't want to do or say something wrong which could make him feel even more bad so she stayed quiet.

(On the same dead planet)

Ilana returned to Nekron.

"Is somerhing wrong, Master?"

"There are more. We have to make an army."

"But we already have the greatest army."

"We need more!"

Ilana nodded, not very comfortable. She knew Razer was going to come on her new planet aka Infinity. But she didn't know when.

Nekron dissapeared in black smoke. He was going to have the greatest army.

* * *

He was in a cell. Again. In their hands. How funny! Escaping from a prison to be in another. Atrocitus grumpled.

In a wisp of black smoke, someone appeared.

"Red Lantern Atrocitus, the Champion of Hate... a prisoner. You disapppointed me!"

"Who are you?"

"The one who will free you again... If you will become one of my Black Lanterns. Your powers will be unlimited. And you will be able to avenge."

"I accept."

"Good..."

Nekron set Atrocitus free and opened his palm, revealing a Black ring. Atrocitus accepted it with a sadiatic grin. He took the ring and shoved it on his finger. His uniform materialized, similar to his Red one, excepting it was Black and on his chest he had the Black Lantern symbol. Atrocitus grinned looking at himself. He got out from his prison.

Nekron smirked. So much power. He returned to Infinity in a wisp of Black Smoke. There, he called Shadow. It came and bowed its head.

"You know what you have to do!"

It nodded and disappeared in black mist. It went to Shard, to the Central Power Battery of the Red Lanterns. It introduced beams of black light in the battery which stopped glowing Red. Instead it changed its color in black as the Red Lanterns became Black ones. Shadow returned to Infinity. Its Master's plan went perfect.

* * *

Meanwhile, with our heroes everything seem to be peacefully. But they knew it waa only the calm before the storm. The monitor flickered and Iolande's image appeared.

"Hal Jordan, you have to help me!"

"Iolande, calm down! What happened?"

"My... my brother. He attacked me. He is different."

"How so?"

"He isn't in his Red Lantern outfit but in something black. And his voice is... full of hate."

"You mean that Poozer is crazy."

"No...no. Please, help me!"

The image faded as Hal said:

"You heard the lady, Lanos. Ultra-warp us to Betrassus. ASAP!"

"Yes, Green Lantern Hal."

It was a matter of minutes for them to arrive. After they got oit from the Interceptor, Iolande came as a bolt and hugged Hal.

"Easy there, Iolande."

"I am so sorry!" She said, observing Carol. She was an invitat at their wedding from Oa.

"It's alright. I understand." Answered Carol.

From behind Iolande, black light was shoot at her back. Fortunately, Hal saw it in time and created a shield to protect them. The light destroyed the shield but didn't hurt anybody. A sadistic laugh was heard, followed by Ragnar's voice.

"What a surprise. I didn't think my dear sister is gonna call her friends."

They watched in horror as he used his ring to kill one of the guards who wanted to help his Queen.

"Anybody else?"

Aya thought fast and managed to catch him. The others watched in awe as she lifted him up and took of his ring. He gave a scream of pain and passed out in his original attire.

Hal called the Guardians and the said they will send two Green Lanterns to take Ragnar to a prison. While waiting for the GLs, Hal told Iolande about the Black Lanterns.

"Last time you were here, I refused to help you. But this time I won't. I will come with you. I want to help."

"It's great, Iolande. Really. But your people need you."

"Hal, if she wants to come, let her be. Plus, I believe it would be better to have more girls in your team. In that way, me and Aya will have someone else to talk to."

Hal sighed.

"Fine. My life is controlled by women."

"Yeah, it sucks to be you, isn't it?" Carol joked.

A ship came out from Ultra-warp. From it got out Guy Gardner and Tomar-Re. Tomar-Re asked:

"Where is he?"

Razer took him to Ragnar and Guy started speaking something about crazy missions.

"Oh, by the way, the Guardians told me to go with you in that mission of yours?"

"What?" Asked Hal. "You have to be kidding me!"

"Nope. Why do you think they sent two GLs?"

Hal sighed once again. Having Guy with them... it was a crazy thing.

Razer returned in the Interceptor to find Guy there.

"He comes with us? Are you kidding me?"

"Yeah, I thought the same."

"Great! Just great!"

"Hey, I'm not so bad!"

Hal and Razer gave him awkward glares as Razer went to his consol. At his right there were Saint Walker, Iolande and Guy and at his left Aya, Carol and Kilowog. Hal was, like usually, on his captain chair.

They flied away from Betrassus, ready to go anywhere it's need.

* * *

(On Infinity)

Everything was ready. They only needed Aya. And Shadow was the one who will bring her there. In a dungeon. Ilana smiled softly but it soon became a grin. She will have Razee again. Aya will be dead. And this time, no one and nothing could bring her back!

* * *

 _And that is all. Wow, one chapter per day, I like it. I ho_ _pe you like it. I guess I will post more but I do not know when. Anyway, I want to know what you think. Read and review please._


	4. Chapter 4: Ilana, what have you done?

_Thank you for your reviews. So enjoy it._

 _I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

(On Infinity)

Everything was ready. They only needed Aya. And Shadow was the one who will bring her there. In a dungeon. Ilana smiled softly but it soon became a grin. She will have Razer again. Aya will be dead. And this time, no one and nothing could bring her back.

* * *

It's been almost one week since they left trying to stop Ilana from whatever she was planning.

They were attacked.

"He really doesn't know when to give up, does, he?" Tried Hal to joke but it fell on deaf ears. Of course it did. Atrocitus attacked them as a Black Lantern. Not even their boosted rings or Razer and Saint Walker's power could help them. Fortunately, Aya had their backs with the Interceptor while they were fighting Atrocitus outside.

She groaned as Atrocitus hit Razer. She could see blood on his left arm.

"Perfect!" She muttered sarcastically. Weird enough, when Atrocitus's ring beeped, he stopped fighting and left using a black portal.

The lanterns entered the ship.

"That was weird." Said Hal.

"Agreed." Muttered Razer.

Aya made him sit on one of the beds from the Medical Bay. Or the multipurpose room as they called it. He turned off his ring at her request, remaining in his original attire. She sighed seeing his wound. It was bigger than she thought.

"Are you well, Razer?" She wanted to stop using 'my love' until they will stop Ilana. He observed she didn't call him as she used to but he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to upset her.

"I'm okay, Aya."

She felt a twinge in her stomach when he didn't say 'love' but understood he wasn't probably alright. She herself learned that pain isn't always just physical but emotional too.

"You are not. You are injured."

"Aya, I..."

She silenced him starting to get his shirt off. He raised an eyebrow but didn't complain as he helped her. She started cleaning his wound and he hissed in pain when she used disinfectant.

"I apologise, Razer. It wasn't my intention to hurt you."

"Aya, it's okay. I'm fine."

She continued disinfecting his injury. He winced and she apologised again. The others returned to the main deck, letting them alone.

She finished to bandage his wound and gave him his shirt.

"Thank you, Aya!"

She only nodded.

"Aya? You seem distracted. Is something wrong?"

"What? No... everything is fine..."

"Are you sure?"

He got up and touched her cheek. She closed her eyes, tears in them.

"You were so distant... You have been avoiding me over the past few days. It is insulting and... hurtful and..." but she couldn't finish. It was already hard enough to be near him. To talk to him, to tell him that kind of things... she didn't find it okay.

"Aya... Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Because... I thought you wanted to be by yourself... to think about..."

"Aya, I have been acting like this because I thought you wanted a... a break from our relationship until we settle down the things with Ilana and... Atrocitus and..."

Aya smiled at her husband.

"I want what is the best thing for you, my love."

"I know, Aya... I know. I want the same for you..." he was interrupted when she wrapped her arms around his naked torso and nuzzled his neck. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He placed his chin on the top of her head and hugged her tightly.

"I do love you, Aya! Don't forget that. No one, not even Ilana could ever get you away from me!"

"I love you too, Razer!"

They pulled apart and Razer kissed her softly. Oh, hoe she missed that! Both of them enjoyed their first kiss over almost one week. But they knew it had to end sooner or later. They still had a mission to attend to. So they broke the kiss regretfully. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and let him to dress.

* * *

(On Infinity)

"They are hard to separate." Said Nekron.

"Indeed." Confirmed Ilana. She and her Master was watching Razer and Aya in his throne room. Ilana felt a mixture of hatred and sadness. She wanted to be her the one Razer kissed, the one he told he loved. But it wasn't she. It was that blasted robot. ' _You will pay for this, robot! He cannot be yours! He will be mine as he should have been!"_ she thought.

"Worry not, Ilana! You will get what you deserve. As they will!"

Ilana bowed and felt more relieved. And sad. So sad. She regretted she had to take Aya's life, to make Razer suffer again after everything he had been through. Weird. She experience regret. Until then she was happy. She wanted so badly to end Aya's life. But now... she felt hollow. She wanted so much to be with Razer, to make him a Black Lantern that she forgot. She forgot his sadness, his rage, his hate when she died. What would he feel when Aya will be destroyed? Probably worse... Ilana shook her head. _What's going on? What's happening to me? I should be happy I will be again with him so why do I feel so... bad? She should be the one who feels bad for stealing him... Ugh! Focus, Ilana! Calm down! Nekron will take care of everything you just have to follow his orders._ Ilana shook her head again as Nekron called Shadow.

"Bring her to me!" he ordered. Shadow bowed and disappeared in black mist.

"Prepare the room for our guest, Ilana! And prepare yourself for your own mission!"

"Yes, Master!" she said and exited the throne room. She went to the dungeon and smiled seeing the yellow light. Aya will be helpless. Her power is her greatest weakness.

* * *

(On the Interceptor)

Razer returned to his post into the main deck and Aya stayed in the Medical Bay to clean. She put some pills in a shelf as Carol came in.

"Aya?"

"Yes, Carol?"

"How are you?"

"I am fine. Thank you for your concern!"

"Yeah... um..." Carol approached Aya and put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Honey, how are you and Razer?"

Aya smiled softly. "We are also fine. Why?"

"I observed you two have been acting weird towards one another lately."

"Well, everything is fine now. We clarified the situation and..." but before she could continue, black mist appeared and from it what looked like a girl. Aya saw it was a shadow. It talked, it's voice being formed of more combined voices: "Aya Greenlight, our Master has big plans with you. Come with us!"

"Why would she do that?"

Shadow smiled.

"She has no other choice." And with that it formed mist again, but this time the mist was used as a sedative. Both girls lost their consciousness as Shadow lifted the up and brought them to Infinity

(On Infinity)

Carol opened her eyes. She looked around her. She saw Aya was asleep near her. The girls were in what looked like a cell. A dungeon she realized.

"Great!" She muttered. She shook Aya's body, trying to wake her up.

"Aya? Aya, wake up!"

Aya opened her eyes. She felt weak. So weak. She could saw only a yellow light. What was that? She moaned softly.

"Aya, are you okay?"

"I... I don't fell too good." She looked around her but her vision was bluried. She rubbed her eyes with her palms trying to clear her vision. She turned her head from left to right and her hair fell in her line of sight. She tucked her stray bands behind her ear. She could finally see clear around her. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the Crystals from their cell.

"Carol..."

"What is it, honey?" Asked Carol worried.

"Look around you!"

Carol complied and her eyes grew wide.

"Fear Crystals? She... she knew?"

"It appears so. I... I feel so weak... Mmm..."

"Aya? Stay with me, Aya!" Carol exclaimed, putting her hands on Aya's shoulders. But it was too late. The former A.I. passed out again.

Carol sighed and spoke into her ring:

"Razer? Razer!? Razer, answer me!"

"Carol? What happened?" His hologram appeared. He narrowed his eyes when he saw around Carol. "Where are you? And where is Aya?"

"Surely we are not on the Interceptor. Aya is right here but she is unconsciousness."

"WHAT?"

"Fear Crystal. All around... us..." answered Aya weakly.

"Aya... Are you okay, love?"

"Razer... I... mmm... want to... Please... come and... save us..."

Razer nodded and his image faded. Carol sighed as Aya passed out again. The cell was full of crystals. It wasn't surprising Aya couldn't stay awake.

Someone's footsteps were heard. Carol narrowed her eyes and asked:

"Who is there?"

"Ask her! Oh, wait! She cannot answer." Said a sarcastic voice. The person approached their cell and revealled herself to be Ilana.

"You... you are Ilana, aren't you?"

"What observant from you!"

"They... he will find... mmm-me. I know... it."

"You shut up!" Yelled Ilana. "You stole him from me! You took him away from me, you robot!"

"I... I am sorry, Ilana... but you are... mmm... wrong. He... he fell in... love with me... I haven't... done anything to... him."

"Aya, there is no need to explain yourself to her. She is dead! She cannot even..."

Shadow came to Ilana and in a chorus of voices, said:

"Everything is ready. Our Master said it is the time."

Ilana nodded. "I will bring her. You prepare everything else."

Shadow nodded as well as it could and left. Ilana opened the cell and pinned Carol against the wall. She lifted Aya using her ring. Aya was still awake but too weak to fight.

It was a matter of minutes until Ilana brought Aya to Nekron's throne room. She placed the poor girl on a wall and Nekron pinned her against it using Black Energy. Aya groaned, obviously not comfortable. Getting away from the crystals made her feel better.

Shadow and another Black Lantern, a blonde woman with brown eyes named Lamia, came to them. Lamia stayed there only watching as Shadow took a more feminine form. Like Aya. Nekron went between the two 'twins' and put his hands on their foreheads. Aya groaned as she felt a big part of her energy leaving her. Shadow made a few steps back as a woman took its place. The woman opened her eyes reveling to have them black with a small white pupile. Her skin had a dark blue color and her hair and clothes became black just as Aya was while possessing the Anti-Monitor. The woman smiled wickedly, a smile that made poor Aya to shiver. She saw the resemblance she and that woman share. It wasn't like Ilana but like her, Aya. Weird, she seemed to be the opposite of Aya. Her raven hair fluttered as she made a step back. Aya reconized her. She hoped she won't see her again. Yet...

Avis laughed as Nekron said:

"Welcome back, Avis! Do you want to tell something to your sister?"

Aya's eyes grew wide. It was not possible, was it? Avis laughed again and said:

"I am so glad to finally be able to meet my dear twin. The one who tried to delete me. What do you think, Aya? Isn't this an unforgettable moment? A beautiful family reunion? Hmmm, but someone is missing. Oh, yeah. My handsome brother-in-law."

Aya gave her 'sister' a death glare.

"Don't you dare touch him, Avis!"

"Oh, so sweet! You are making me sick with your..."

"Enough!" Said Nekron. He had had enough of these reunion. He glared at Lamia and ordered her: "Took Aya back to her cell!"

She nodded and caught Aya who fell from the chains she was put is. Lamia lifted her up on a bed construction and took her to her cell.

Carol looked up to see Aya brought by another Black Lantern. She was put down and the Black Lantern left without a word. Carol rushed to her friend's side.

"Aya? Are you okay?"

"Just... very... mmm... weak. I..."

"Shhh. Aya..."

Aya told her what happened and when she finished Carol's eyes grew wide.

"I thought I won't see her again. I... I am so sorry. I should have made sure she is totally... destroyed but... I didn't let the virus to fulfil... its mission. I... I was too scared and... I stopped the... virus when it destroyed... my physical body. Yet... I wasn't sure Avis was really dead... I thought that she will... do the same as I... did. I didn't tell anybody... not even Razer about... my cowardice... or my... sister."

"Aya, is okay. You couldn't know she won't die. You..." She stopped talking when she saw Aya passed out again. She stayed to much near that crystals. Carol prayed silently Razer and the others will come soon.

* * *

(On the Interceptor)

"I was such an idiot!" Exclaimed Razer.

"Kid, calm down. We will find them!' Stated Hal.

"I should have been more carefully. Ugh! They are in danger because of me!"

"Blue Lantern Razer, may I suggest..."

"You blasted A.I.! Why didn't you tell us Aya and Carol were kidnapped by... by whatever it was."

"As I already said, it is called Shadow. It is formed by the souls Nekron didn't consider worth enough and instead of taking away the chance as he does in someone's weak case, he places them into Shadow."

Razer rolled his eyes at Lanos's cheerful voice.

"Locate them, you useless machine!"

"Chill out, Blue. We don't need him to become evil as Aya did."

"You really enjoy rubbing it into my face, don't you, Bolovaxian?"

"Stop being such a ..."

"Kilowog, Razer, stop!" Interrupted before his friend could tell something. Saint Walker watched them with his calm demeanor as Guy and Iolande were worried.

"Blue Lantern Razer?"

"What now, Lanos?" Said Razer in a more calm manner.

"I managed to locate Star Sapphire Carol Ferris and Aya Greenlight."

"Great! Where are they?" Asked an enthusiastic Hal.

"On Infinity, the homeplanet of the Black Lanterns."

"Great! Just great!" Muttered Razer. "Lanos, ultra-warp us there! Now!"

"I suggest we first go to Arvon."

"Er... What?" Asked a confused Guy.

"Arvon is the homeplanet of the White Lanterns, Green Lantern Guy."

"Why should we do that?" Asked a skeptical Razer.

"Because the White Lanterns can help us with our dilemma. They can give us good advice regarding the Black Lanterns and..."

"Fine." Snapped Razer before Lanos could tell further about that things. ' _I will find you, my love.'_ he thought.

The ship entered the Ultra-warp to Arvon.

(On Arvon)

A woman with human-like skin dressed in white pants, white boots and a white shirt with a hood drapped across her head was watching the light blue sky. Her golden eyes darted forward and backward. She had white hair with light blue hair tips. She gasped when she saw a ship appearing from nowhere. The ship landed and from it got out 4 Green Lanterns and 2 Blue ones.

The first thing Hal observed when he saw the strange woman, excepting how stunning she looked, was the symbol on her chest. It was a circle with an upside down triangle in it which had seven lines from its base.

"Welcome to Arvon!" She said.

"Hello." Said Hal. "I am Green Lantern Hal Jordan. They are Kilowog, Guy, Iolande and Blue Lanterns Razer and Saint Walker."

She nodded and said:

"My name is Lydia. I am the leader of the White Lantern Corps. What can I do for you?"

"This is irrelevant. We should be there helping Aya but we came here. It would be the best if it doesn't take too long!"

"Aya?"

"His wife." Answered Hal. "She is a former A.I created from s spark from the Entity of Will. She and my wife were kidnapped by..."

"I know who Aya is."

"How so?" Asked Razer raising an eyebrow.

"The Aya-Entity. She wanted to remake the Universe because of you. Have you ever asked how she was able to have such Will? To live even in the face of Death? It is because the Entity from my Central Power Battery, the Entity of live put me to give her a part of it. When Aya was 'destroyed' the first time, I went to her and gave her the strength she needed. That was what made her to want to talk to you about your mutual feelings from each other."

"How do you..."

"Unfortunately, Nekron brought Avis to our Universe and she possessed Aya's body, wanting to destroy every emotion, every feeling and every living being."

Their eyes grew wide. They weren't expecting that.

Lidya took them to a village. She listened their story and told them everything they had to know about the Black Lanterns. Well, almost everything. She had one more thing to say but she couldn't with Razer there. When she heard his dead wife came back she knew she had to put them take care of Razer.

The Blue Lantern in cause went to the Interceptor in a flash, being eager to go and save Aya. He was so eager that he didn't observe the black light from a portal into the main deck as he entered. The others chose to walk and Lydia took advantage of the situation to tell them.

"All of you have to protect Razer from Ilana. You need to keep him away from her and the Kiss of Death."

"The kiss of what?" Asked Hal.

"The Kiss of Death. It is called like that because a Black Lantern, who wants to make one he or she cared about, will kill one in the middle of a kiss."

They were really worried. "I didn't want Razer to know yet because I thought he had enough pain in his life. However, you have to keep an eye on him and protect him from Ilana. If Nekron brings Avis back... both Razer and Aya will be in danger." She sighed. "Now go! Your friend is already waiting for you."

She flied towards her village while our heroes kept going to their ship.

(On Infinity)

Aya woke up but she felt bad.

"It is... only my... fault. I should have let the virus... to fulfill its mission. In... in that way... this wouldn't have... happened."

"Aya, stop saying that! It could have been worse than this!"

Aya gave up but she still felt guilty. Her husband was in danger... only because of her. And her dark twin could do anything to kill him. And the others.

"I am a curse!" Aya muttered.

"Aya! It is not true and both of us know that! You were afraid to die. Any living being... Do you hear me? Any living being is. So stop acting like that!"

Aya nodded and gave Carol a weak smile before she passed out again.

Ilana also felt guilty. She was mean. So mean! Aya's life will be end because of her.

"Stop thinking like this, Ilana! You should be happy. You finally can be with him." She mumbled to herself. Avis looked her way and in a sarcastic tone she asked:

"What happened? Sad you're going to have your failure of a husband for yourself again? You know, he is good looking so if you don't want him any more you could give him to me. I bet I am better than my loved 'sister'. What do you think? He will be happy to change her and you for me?"

"You cannot love him, right? I mean... you... are you able of emotions?"

The newest Black Lantern laughed.

"Of course I am. But, unlike Aya, I am aware of this. So, what is your answer, Ilana?"

"I do want him! I want to be with him again!"

"Hmmm... honest. You can keep him. He is very charming but he is so weak when it comes to his wifes."

Ilana rolled her eyes and shivered. Shadow came in a monstrous form. It had razor like fangs ans big claws. That was actually its real form.

"Nekron said they will be here soon. Get ready, Ilana!"

She nodded and exited the throne room, going to a cave. Shadow looked at Avis. She was watching her Black ring.

"Was everything well, Avis?"

"Yes. They have no idea I was there."

"Good. Our Master will be happy."

"Yeah... Hey, what's up with Ilana? She seems..."

"I don't know." Answered Shadow in its chorus voice.

Avis made a 'hmf' sound and returned to studying her ring.

"You can go now, Shadow."

It complied letting Avis to think. She sighed and tucked a stray band behind her ear. She felt something inside her chest cavity. It was like pain and sadness. She shook her head. She really hated to feel like that.

(On the Interceptor)

"Finally!" Exclaimed Razer, getting out from the ship. They decided to be more teams: Razer with Hal, Kilowog with Saint and Iolande with Guy. They separated.

Hal and Razer went towards what looked like the remains of a town.

"It appears someone forgot to pay their bills." Joked Hal but it fell on deaf ears. Razer was focused on only one thing: to find Aya. And Carol, of course but mostly Aya. Razer sighed as Hal spoke:

"Ignoring me won't make the things easier."

"But I can at least try. I accepted to separate into pairs just because you and the Bolovaxian insisted not because I liked the idea."

They still didn't tell him about the Kiss of Death.

"Kid,.there is something you should..."

"Shhh. I have an idea."

Razer closed his eyes and focused on his hope, on Aya.

"I try to set a connection with Aya like I did before." He answered to Hal's unspoken question. He knelt, holding his head. It did hurt.

"I... I see something... a throne room... a hallway... what looks like a colosseum. Two Black Lanterns. One looks like Aya. I believe she is Avis... I get close... closer to Aya... a dungeon... Fear crystals everywhere... Aya and Carol... they are in a cell... Aya is passed out..."

Razer snapped out from his vision, panting. He got up and said:

"Let's go!"

Hal nodded and started flying. Razer was ready to follow when he heard something. He heard someone calling his name. Such a sweet voice. He followed that voice instead following Hal who eventually saw what was going on.

"Kid, where are you going?"

No answer.

"Razer? RAZER!? Do you hear me?"

"Cannot you... hear her?"

"Hear who, Razer?"

Razer didn't answer. He followed the voice until he reached a cave. Hal was on his tail but he couldn't compare with Razer's speed.

Razer entered the cave.

"Razer! I am so glad to see you again!" Said Ilana in her original attire.

"Il-Ilana? Is that you? You are the one who called me?"

"Yes. Yes. My dear Razer, I missed you so much!" She ran and hugged him tightly. Razer wrapped his arms around her, confused.

"Ilana? You... you are not going to kill me?"

"Why would I so that, you silly boy?" She teased.

"You freed Atrocitus. I thought you..."

"I haven't done that! Who told you such things?"

"I saw it." Said Razer pulling back.

"Razer, it is not true. They probably did something to make you believe I..."

"Where is Aya, Ilana?"

"Of course you think about that robot!"

'Aya is not a robot! She is alive!"

Ilana made a pained sound and cupped Razer's face is her hands.

"I missed you so much, Razer..."

A second later she is kissing her. His eyes grew wide but then closed. Ilana grinned against his mouth and changed into her Black Lantern uniform. She created a knife construct and was ready to kill Razer with it when:

"Razer, watch out!"

Hal created a shield construct for Razer's back and the knife broke at the contact. Razer looked in Ilana's eyes, now a black shade.

"I was right. You are not the Ilana that I loved. You are a monster!"

He pulled back from her and exited the cave.

"Razer... You changed, Razer..."

"You changed to, Ilana." He answered not looking back.

"You okay, kid?"

"Yeah... Thanks for saving me, Hal!"

Hal nodded. "Let's find the girls, shall we?"

Razer nodded, a pained expression on his face. He did trust her! And she tried to kill him. What a fool he was!

"I was a fool to trust her!"

"You couldn't know she was going to..."

"Please, stop!"

"Razer, you have to know something. She tried to use the Kiss of Death."

"What is that?"

Hal explained him what it meant.

"DAMNIT! It almost worked."

"Kid..."

They were at the collosseum. The entered, looking for any signs of danger. It was nothing. Excepting Ilana.

"Razer..."

"Get away, Ilana!"

"No, wait! Please, listen to me! I know were Nekron keeps them."

Ilana explained them the correct path and disappeared.

"Do you think we can trust her?" Asked Hal.

"I don't know. But... it worth a try."

They left.

Soon they were in the dungeon.

"So she didn't lie to us." Stated Razer.

"This place is giving me creeps. Let's find them and get away from here quickly!"

Razer agreed with Hal. Though the Fear Crystal didn't affect his ring, he still felt dread.

Carol heard footsteps. Aya's head was on her lap and she tried to keep her awake. But unfortunately, Aya passed out only a few minutes ago.

"Who is there?"

"Carol?" Asked Hal. "Is Aya there too?"

"Yes, but she is passed out."

She heard a deep sigh.

"Razer?"

She winced when the bars were destroyed by blue energy. Razer and Hal entered in the cell. Carol put Aya's down gently and rushed to Hal. Razer knelt where Aya was and touched her cheek. She opened her eyes and gave him a weak smile.

"Razer... You came back for me..."

"Always." He whispered and picked her up bridal still. "Let's get out of here!"

In several minutes all of them were at the Interceptor. Now that they were away of the crystals, Aya felt better, being able to walk by herself. Even so, Razer kept his arm around her waist, helping her. She told her friends about her twin and what Nekron had done, very detailed.

"I am so sorry!"

"Honey, we talked about this. It is not your fault."

"Carol is right, love. Stop being like that!"

Aya stopped her self-loathing with a sigh.

The Interceptor left Infinity behind, returning to Odym.

(On Odym, two days later)

Razer decided to take a day off. Just him and Aya. He took her to a walk near a lake.

"It is beautiful here." Said Aya.

"Yes, it is." Whispered Razer.

Thr way he said it made Aya blush. She knew he wasn't talking about the view but about her. He stopped and cupped her chin. He lifted her head up and was ready to kiss her when they heard someone in the bushes. He turned around to see Ilana there. But something was different. She looked... older.

"Razer... Please, help me..."

"Ilana?" He rushed to her side. "What are you doing here?"

"Nekron... He made me older because I helped you to find her... I am so sorry for the way I behaved... I was so happy to see you but observing you don't love me any more... I was jealous on Aya..."

"Ilana, what are you talking about? I still love you..."

Aya's heart cracked inside her chest. How could he?

"But you are part of my past, Ilana. You died and... and I moved on."

Ilana smiled and nodded. 'I am aware that Aya is your present and future. But I cannot help being jealous. I am sorry."

"It's alright, Ilana." Said Aya. "Are you going to help us to defeat Nekron?"

"Yes!"

"Then let's go to the others." Suggested Razer.

When they got there, all the Lanterns were surprised and angry to see Ilana.

"What is she doing here?" Asked Hal.

"Relax! She's on our side!" Said Razer.

"She tried to kill you!"

"A mistake I will regret forever!"

Sain Walker approached her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"It is good you decided to join our cau-..." he was interrupted by her.

They all gasped at what they saw: a sword getting out from Saint's back. Ilana had a wicked smile on her face, becoming young once again.

"Fools!" She laughed. Water-like blood fell on the ground as she made the construction to disappear. She laughed again and the others gasped when they saw Saint collapsing.

"Saint!" Yelled Razer catching his mentor and friend. "Ilana, what have you done?"

(On Infinity)

"Good job, Ilana!"

"Thank you, Master!" She said with a bow. Avis laughed.

"I can imagine Razer's face. Well done, Ilana! I didn't think you had it in you. Let's see how he will handle his Rage now that he mentor will die. One more person gone and he will be ours."

Ilana grinned. She will have Razer soon once Avis will finish Aya. So why did she feel so sad and hollow again? She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. _'I am so sorry, Razer!'_ she thought.

* * *

 _And that is all. Poor Saint! What will happen to him? I didn't want to make Aya seem weak or scared or to be out-character or how it is called. I wanted her to experience guilt as Razer did at the star of the series._

 _I ho_ _pe you like it. I guess I will post more but I do not know when. Anyway, I want to know what you think. Read and review please._


	5. Chapter 5: Surprises

_Previously in Green Lantern: Carol brought Aya back. Razer and Aya got married and lived a happy life until Ilana appeared and planned to destroy their happiness and to have Razer only for her. Avis, Aya's evil twin from an Alternative Universe was brought back by Nekron using a big part of Aya's energy. All the Red Lanterns became Black ones due to Shadow. Razer trusted Ilana but she tried to kill him using a Kiss of Death. The second time he trusted her, she stabbed Saint Walker with a sword and returned to Infinity. Avis had a crush on Razer, her 'brother-in-law'._

 _That sums it up, I hope. Thanks for your reviews. So enjoy it._

 _I own nothing 'cause if I have had, we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

"Ilana, what have you done?" Asked Razer. He was going to loose his friend. If this had happened even two years ago he would have destroyed something.

"Do not worry for me, Brother Razer... Have faith and... hope. Everything will be well...". He coughed his water-like blood as Razer gently laid him down.

"We have to do something!" Exclaimed the Red-now-Blue Lantern.

"I'm afraid... there is nothing we could... do... Don't despair, Brother Razer..."

"It has to be something! It has to..." said Aya, tears down her face. She didn't want to loose Saint. "Saint, please... You always tell us to have faith and hope. Now, it is you who must Hope. If there is a chance... no matter how small... tell us what we have to do!"

"I am sorry, Miss Aya... but... my situation is hopeless."

"No, it's not!" Said Iolande. "The Indigo Tribe! My mother used to take me on their planet when I had an injury. Hopefully, they will be able to heal Saint."

Aya smiled brightly. "It is a great idea, Iolande! Let's go, shall we, Saint?"

"If you... really think... so... Then..."

All of them nodded and Razer used a bed construct to carry Saint inside the Interceptor. He put him on a bed from the Medical Bay and joined the others in the Main Deck. Hal was just saying:

"Lanos, Ultra-warp to... um... Iolande, how is it called?"

"Deernis."

"Right. Ultra-warp to Deernis. Let's hope Saint will resist."

"He will." Stated Razer. He sat at his control and held Aya's hand in his own.

After roughly one hour of flying in Hyperspace, they arrived on Deernis. It was a planed similar to Earth.

They landed and they saw a woman forthcoming to them.

"Hello, my friends. It's been a long time since other Lanterns came to my planet. My name is Indigo-1 and I am the leader of the Indigo Tribe."

"Hi. I am GL Hal Jordan, the captain of this team. They are GLs Kilowog, Guy and Iolande, Star Sapphire Carol Ferris Jordan, Blue Lantern Razer and his wife, Aya Greenlight. Our friend has been stabbed by um... Razer's ex-wife."

"Ex?" Asked Indigo-1.

"Yeah, she is kind of dead. Resurrected by..."

"Nekron? Is she a Black Lantern?"

"Yes."

"Then the situation is bad. You see, their constructs are meant to kill. How is your friend?"

"He survives." Answered Razer.

"But not for long. I can give him a cure but for him to live I need a Crystal. It's in a cave."

"One of us will bring you one. Right, guys?"

"Well, yes. But I neef more ingredients for a potion. My second in command, Indigo-2, will bring them. Meanwhile, two of you should come with me to gather more supplies. Another two will go to take the Crystal. And the rest of you will bring your wounded friend to my village once I send someone to you. Did you understand me?"

"Yes." Answered Razer. "Me and Aya will go to the cave."

"Great! Then me and Guy will gather the supplies." Said Hal.

"That means me, Kilowog and Iolande will take care of Saint." Stated Carol.

"That is right. Blue Lantern, you will fly to that very mountain. In a cave there are different kind of Crystals. I need a Compassion Crystal. Only one. If you are avarice and try to take another for your own benefit, the cave will close with you in it. Green Lanterns, follow me!" And with that she took flight. Hal and Guy followed her as Razer and Aya, holding hands, went to their business and the others entered the ship.

A few minutes later, Razer and Aya arrived at the cave. They entered in awe at all the Crystals from there.

"What do you think it is?" Asked Razer.

"Well, in the emotional spectrum, Compassion has the indigo color so I guess it's an indigo one."

"Yeah..." said a distracted Razer. "Do you think this is gonna end sometime, love?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Aya, putting her hand on a Green crystal.

"The missions? The deadly villains coming after us? Things like this..."

"I don't know... I hoped it would end once we are back together but... I was wrong." Her voice seemed so sad.

Razer sighed, touching a Fear Crystal. "Doesn't this thing affect you?"

"No. I feel fine. Probably its powers are exceed by the others."

"Perhaps... I found it!" He took the Crystal from the wall of the cave and smiled putting it in light. It wasn't too big. Aya also smiled and continued to gaze at the rest of the crystals. Razer touched every of them, like seeking something. When he put his hand on a dark blue crystal and felt it, he smiled and tried to get it down.

"Razer, what are you doing?"

"Trust me, Aya!"

He continued and in at least two seconds the crystal was in his hand. It had a nice form, a flower, a rose, and it could be caught in someone's hair. And Razer had a hunch about who would look fine with it in her hair.

To Aya's surprise, the cave didn't collapse or something as she expected. She gave Razer a look of astonishment as he grinned at her. He approached her as she asked

"It wasn't from avarice, was it?"

"No. It was from something more powerful than avarice. I already have everything I could ask for by having you by my side. Why would I want wealth when I have such a treasure, as you are, near myself? You are more unique and valuable than all these Crystals combined, Aya."

Aya blushed and lowered her eyes. He surely knew how to talk to her. He put the crystal in her hair and the light made it shine. He cupped her chin and leaned down to kiss her. She responded with similar passion. They knew they had to pull apart sooner or later. They couldn't afford that type of distraction.

Meanwhile, Hal, Guy and Indigo-1 one decided to walk instead.

"So -started Hal - what's up with your rings? And what is with that staff you are wearing?"

"Compassion is a strong emotion. Have you ever asked why the Guardians have never told you about us?"

"Not really."

"Well, as I said, handling such great power has its price. When we wear our rings, the only emotion we feel is Compassion, unlike other Lanterns. Did you observe how you behave when you are feeling other emotion than will?"

"Well, I don't feel different. We only have to concentrate just like Razer and Carol. When we are scared or near Fear Crystals, well, that's another story. Our rings stop working well and we loose a great part of our power."

"Exactly. That is the reason why our rings interfere with our feelings, blocking every emotion, excepting compassion. Our staffs are made to recreate the energy of the emotional spectrum though not as powerful as one ring has it."

"Could you demonstrate it? I mean..."

She interrupted him by saying:

"Will!" Her staff glowed green and created a green replica of her.

"I can do this with any other energy but I must be near something that contain that energy signature. As your ring or Crystals. I always make sure to have at least one Crystal from each type."

"Really? That's great! I wish I could do the same. What do you think, Guy?"

No answer.

"GUY?"

"Huh? Did you say something, Hal?"

"Yeah, I did. What were you thinking? You were with your head in the clouds."

Guy sighed. "Iolande is beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's pretty. Don't tell Carol I said that! But you know, what about telling Iolande this and not me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Really? You were drooling after her! You have been doing that since you two met. Tell her, don't be a fool. I think she likes you too."

"Um..."

"We are here." Announced Indigo-1.

She took them to a tent. It was simple decorated with only one medical bed, a table full of ingredients and potions, and a few chairs.

"Wait for me here!"

The 2 GLs nodded and took a sit. Soon, Indigo-1 returned with their supplies.

"Gardner, you will take these to the Interceptor."

"Why I am the one with snacks?"

"Take Iolande to a picnic, you idiot!"

"Oh, um... thanks, Hal."

"You're welcome."

Razer and Aya arrived a few minutes after Guy left. Indigo-1 saw the Hope Crystal in Aya's hair.

"How did you take that? It is forbidden."

Razer grinned. "It was easy. I was not greedy. Merely in love."

Indigo-1 one raised a questionable eyebrow but kept her mouth shut. Another Indigo Lantern entered the tent.

"I have what you asked for."

"Perfect. Go to them!"

He nodded and left.

"Who was he?" Asked Hal.

"Indigo-2. Though, we usually call him by his name, Tyrej."

Aya took Razer's hand in her own and rested her head on his shoulder. Several minutes later, Kilowog came with Saint on a bed construction and Carol a few feet behind him.

"Will he be alright?" Asked a concerned Aya.

"I don't know, child."

Razer sighed. How could she do this? He trusted her! He chose to trust her over the fact that she almost killed him. He considered himself only a fool.

Aya squeezed his hand gently as Kilowog put Saint on the medical bed.

"Where are Iolande and Guy?" Asked Aya, looking around her.

Carol answered:

"He put the supplies into the Cargo Bay and both of them left."

Aya made an 'aha' face. She observed how Guy and Carol looked at each other. It was the same look like in her and Razer's case. Or Carol and Hal.

Indigo-1 approached the table and mixed some unknown ingredients. She said something in a strange language and asked for the Crystal. She turned it into what looked like dust and put some into the bowl. Another set of unknown words and the mixture became liquid. It had a dark violet color. She approached Saint Walker with it and said to Razer:

"Make him drink this. It will help and ease his pain."

Razer nodded and gave Saint the mixture. He drank it quickly.

Indigo-1 spoke again.

"Star Sapphire, come here!"

Carol complied. Indigo-1 said to her to put her hand with the ring over another bowl and to let her energy free. Carol did as she was told. Her ring glowed violet and some healing energy passed into the potion. It glowed bright violet and then a darker shade. Indigo-1 put the rest of the Crystal into the potion and it became indigo and sort of an unguent.

Meanwhile, Razer finished with Saint's drink. Indigo-1 applied the unguent on his wound.

"You will get better in a few days. My advise is to stay away from any danger and battles."

Saint nodded.

"Thank you... I wasn't sure it... will work... Thank you..."

"You are welcomed!" Said Indigo-1, smiling. "My advice for all of you is to go on Avron until he will get better. Their rings could amplify the healing process."

After Iolande and Guy returned, with big smiles across their faces, they entered the Interceptor and left to Avron.

(On Avron)

"It is good you decided to come here." Said Lydia with a small smile.

"Thank... you... for allowing us... to stay here." Said Saint.

Lydia nodded. She let them to stay in a big tent. She separated it, giving them sort of rooms. They only had a mattress. In the middle of the tent there was a table with naturist medications for Saint.

Razer took Aya's hand in his own.

"How about a walk, love?" He whispered softly.

Aya smiled. "Of course."

They left. After a while of walking in silence, Aya was the one who spoke.

"My love, I believe it would be better to return to Odym soon. Ganthet will help us to heal Saint and we could plan something to stop Nekron and his undead army."

"I guess you're right. We will talk to the others. But until the - he said, turning to face her - we should enjoy the time we have."

Aya smiled and kissed him with passion. Somewhere in a forest, they reconnected in ways that they haven't had for what seemed years ago.

They returned to the village at the sunset, both of them with big smiles across their faces.

"Finally you two showed up!" Exclaimed Hal, making the others turn their heads. Aya blushed and gazed at her feet, while answering:

"We were just walking and we lost the track of time. We apologise."

"Yeah, riiiiiight. Just walking." Said Guy, winking at them, and Iolande elbowed him in his ribcage.

Aya blushed even more and Razer squeezed her arm gently.

"Hey, is that a bite mark?" Teased Guy.

Aya's eyes grew wide and she put her hand on her neck where Guy showed the so-called 'bite mark'. He laughed as Iolande elbowed him again.

"I was only joking, babe. You don't have to be so tough with me." He said to Iolande.

"Yeah, sure."

Lydia approached them and said:

"I would appreciate if you joined me for dinner."

"Why not? I don't know about you, guys, but I'm starving." Said Hal.

"Yeah, me too." Confirmed Razer.

Guy laughed. "I'm sure you are, lover-boy!" Only to be elbowed again by Iolande.

Razer crossed his arms over his chest.

Carol was the one who responded:

"It would be our honor, Lydia."

Saint got out from the tent. "Am I allowed to come?" He was getting better with every hour.

"Yeah, if you think you are better." Said Carol. He only nodded.

Lydia looked at Aya and asked her:

"Aya, will you come with me? It will take only a few minutes."

"Y-yes."

"Good. The rest of you, go to my tent. The food is already there."

The two girls left. After several minutes, Lydia stopped.

"Aya?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No... no, everything is okay. But... I... found something."

She opened her palm and revealed a White Ring.

"The Entity of Life told me to give you this. Welcome into the White Lantern Corp, Aya."

The ring floated from Lydia's hand to Aya. Her eyes grew wide.

"I... It is..." she couldn't finish. She lifted her right and the ring shoved itself on her finger. Her entire body glowed white and she was lifted from the ground. After several moments, the light faded, revealing Aya. She had a white dress, a black belt around her wais with the White Lantern symbol on it and white boots. The dressed molded her supple body, though it gave her a good mobility.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Said Aya after studying herself. Lydia only nodded and the girls went to her tent.

The others were already there. When they saw Aya, their jaws practically hit the floor.

"Aya?" Asked Razer incredulously. "What... You are a White Lantern now?"

"Yes, I am. Isn't it wonderful?"

He got up from his seat and hugged her tightly. "I am happy for you, love." He spoke in her hair. "If someone deserves to be a White Lantern, it is you."

"Thank you, my love." Aya said, smiling brightly.

(Three days later, on the Interceptor, Razer and Aya's quarters)

The small team decided to go back to Odym. They were traveling at normal speed instead of Hyperspace so they would arrive in two days.

Razer and Aya went to their quarters. They decided to stop being too intimate until the war is over. Aya slept on her part of the bed, with her back pressed against Razer's torso. She wore a white sheer nightgown. Razer was in a pair of trousers.

He put his arm around her, pressing himself into her warmth. He had a nightmare. Odd.

* * *

DREAM:

Razer was on his homeplanet. His old house. He heard steps and when he turned around he saw Aya. She smiled at him. Behind her came Ilana with a murderous expression on her face. She stabbed Aya.

"Nooooo! Ilana! What have you done? Why did you do it?"

Ilana only laughed and disappeared in black smoke.

Razer rushed to Aya who was coughing blood.

"My... love... have faith."

"Aya... please. Don't let me! Not a third time!"

"I... am sorry, my... love. Do... not despair..."

"AYA!" Yelled Razer. From behind her Avis appeared.

"Razer..."

"You!"

"Please, listen to me!"

He gently laid Aya on the ground and lunged for Avis.

"Razer... stop!" Said a weak voice. He turned his attention towards Aya and Avis took advantage of the situation to disappear. Razer went to Aya who said:

"Razer... My love, I..."

"Aya? Aya, answer me!" He demanded. But it was too late. She was dead.

* * *

Razer woke up panting, sweat glistening on his naked chest. He looked to Aya who was sleeping peacefully. He sighed and went back to bed. He nuzzled Aya's neck and closed his eyes. In a few minutes, he was dozen of.

Aya also had sleep problems.

* * *

DREAM:

She was on Oa. Alone. Well, she felt a presence.

"Hey? Is someone here?"

"Aya?" Said Razer. He approached her and hugged her tightly.

"Razer? Is there something wrong?" She asked, returning the embrace.

"No, love."

"How sweet! Such a sweet reunion!" Said a wicked voice. "You are making me sick!"

The couple pulled apart and from behind Razer came Ilana.

"Ilana? What do you want?" Asked Aya.

"Him." She said, putting her hand on Razer's shoulder. She used her ring to get Aya away.

"Leave him alone, Ilana!"

"No." She laughed and stabbed Razer.

"Razer, no!" Screamed Aya.

* * *

Aya opened her eyes. While sleeping, she dug her nails in her right wrist hard enough so she bleed. Feeling the liquid down her arm, Aya's eyes grew wide when she saw what caused it. She got up from their bed quietly and went to bathroom. She cleaned her wound and bandaged her wrist.

(In the morning)

Aya woke up when she felt Razer nuzzling her neck. She moaned softly and turned around in his warm embrace.

"Razer?" She asked, putting her right hand on his chest. He kissed her forehead with a small smile. She lifted her hand to put it on his cheek but when she did that:

"Aya, what happened to your arm?"

"Huh?" She then observed what he was talking about. "Oh... I had a nightmare and I managed to hurt myself. I didn't want you to be troubled so I handled the situation by myself."

He nodded and kissed her hand softly.

(On Odym)

"What could we do?" Asked Hal.

Ganthet sighed. "I don't know. I doubt the others Guardians would want to help us."

Hal's ring beeped.

"Green Lantern Hal -said Lanos in his cheerful voice - you have a call from the Guardians. They want you and the others members of your crew on the main deck immediatly."

Hal sighed and announced his friends.

(On the main deck)

All of them were in their usual seats. Hal yawned and asked:

"Are you going to call the Guardians or no, Lanos?"

"I won't do that, Green Lantern Hal."

"And why not? I thought you said they called."

"I lied."

Their hands were blocked by green energy.

"Lanos, what is this?" Asked Hal.

Instead of an answer, the lights turned off for a few seconds and turned on. In the middle of the deck there was a green man with white casing. He had blue eyes like Aya and an expressionless face.

"Lanos? Lanos, do you hear me? What happened?"

The green man grinned and approached Hal.

"For a captain you don't know anything about your crew. From what I remember, I am not the only A.I. from this ship who made himself a body." He looked towards Aya. "But, unlike my sister, I am not weak and I do plan to destroy you."

Hal's eyes grew wide when he realized what was he talking about.

"Lanos..." He was cut off when black mist appeared. From it got out Nekron, Shadow and Avis.

Avis laughed. "Hello, sister! Do you like what I did to Lanos?"

"Avis! Why?"

Shadow spoke but this time its voice was like Ilana's:

"Lanos, you know what you have to do."

He nodded. Razer looked carefully at Shadow.

"What have you done to her? To Ilana?"

Shadow laughed as Avis answered:

"She wasn't powerful enough. She is part of Shadow now. Poor Ilana. She did think she was going to be with you again."

"Enough!" Interrupted Nekron. "Shadow!"

It nodded and transformed in mist. Soon, the Interceptor's systems went crazy, every panel flickering. Nekron and Lanos got out.

Lanos spoke:

"You promised me something."

"Yes. I didn't forget."

He put his hand on Lanos' Green Lantern insignia which became the Black Lantern symbol. Lanos became organic, with dark green skin, black clothes and a Black Ring.

"Thank you, Master!"

Nekron laughed. "Finish them!" He said before returning to Infinity in wisp of black smoke.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Avis got out with Hal, Kilowog, Guy, Carol and Iolande, who freed themselves, on their tail. Razer and Saint remained with Aya, trying to set her free. They managed and Saint got out to help his friends.

"I didn't know you have another sibling." Tried Razer to joke.

"Neither I did."

They hurried towards the door and got out in time to see Hal, Carol and Kilowog fighting against Lanos, Guy and Iolande against Shadow and Saint against Avis. When Avis saw Aya, she lunged for her throat.

Aya tried to defend herself as Avis attacked both her and Razer.

Shadow received a combined blast from Iolande and Guy, making it retreat. Lanos also received a combined blast from Hal, Carol and Kilowog.

Razer and Aya tried to blast together Avis but she was too fast. When she looked around her and saw how they were, she gritted her teeth.

Nekron sent her a signal and she announced the others.

"It's time to retreat!"

They nodded and took flight into the sky.

(One hour later)

Razer took Aya to a lake with a boat. They were in it, in the middle of the lake. Aya sighed. Razer looked at her with a smile. She caught his gaze and asked:

"Is there something wrong?"

"No... you okay?"

"I was just thinking..."

Razer grinned. "You worry too much. I know how to get rid of worries."

She gazed into his blue eyes. "Really? How?"

"Do you know to swim?"

"Yes."

"Perfect!" He said and turned off his ring. He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, tossing it aside.

"Razer?"

"Trust me!"

She nodded and took his hand in her own.

"Ready, love?"

"Of course!"

He jumped from the little boat, taking her with him. She gave a cry of surprise before going deep into water. They popped their heads out of the water. Aya laughed. She was finally calm and serene. Razer put his hand on her cheek, brushing gently. He brought their faces closed and kissed her. Aya returned his kiss with a smile across her face.

When they finished swimming, they got back into the boat. Aya was shaking, the water was cold. She wrapped her arms around herself and resumed her position.

"Maybe it was not a good idea after all." Muttered Razer. He took his shirt and put it around her.

"Thank you!"

He only nodded. "We should get back to the other, love."

"Yeah..." She answered, lost in thoughts.

They returned to the little settlement of the Blue Lanterns. Aya still had Razer's shirt around her and he was in his uniform. Guy Gardner was the first who saw them.

"Hey, lover-boy. You returned early." He teased Razer who rolled his eyes and had to fight the irrational urge to punch him.

Aya put her hands on her head. She groaned in pain.

"Aya? Aya, what's wrong?"

She looked up, her eyes glowing white.

"I feel someone. I... It's... Avis." She whispered.

It was a matter of seconds until Avis came into their line of sight. She rubbed her forearm.

"Um... Hey, guys!"

Razer narrowed his eyes.

"Get away or else..."

"Relax, Razer! I am not here to fight or to do something... evil. I... They left me. Nekron put Shadow and Lanos to leave me here so you could kill me when you find me."

"Why did you come here?" Asked a skeptical Razer.

Avis played with her hair. "I have seen my errors. I know I made some mistakes and... I haven't been too good at being kind since I came to your Universe. But I want to be. It doesn't matter me and Aya are from different worlds. We are sisters in a way. I am older than her. I should protect her. But..."

"Why should we believe you?" Asked Razer.

"Ask her. Am I not right, Aya? You know I was a good person in my Universe."

"It is true." Answered Aya. While we shared my body I came to know her. She is not evil."

"So you're going to help us?" Concluded Hal.

"Yes." Said an exasperate Avis.

Hal raised an eyebrow. "But what happened to Aya from your Universe?"

Razer facepalmed as Aya and Avis sighed.

"What?"

Avis answered. "I my Universe, I am Aya. There, the Blue Lanterns have been existing since the Green Lantern Corps. As Aya was created using a spark from Ion, the Entity of Will, I was created by Ganthet with a spark from Adara, the Entity of Hope, a few years before Razer... well, my Razer became a Blue Lantern. Actually, Razer was the one who named me. Before I met him, I was called Adara. He thought I should have my own name so he found me what he considered proper for me. In his language my name means Beautiful Hope."

"Err... Razer? He gave you your name? How... he was a Blue before...?" Asked Hal, confused.

"In my world, after Ilana died, Razer didn't loose his Hope. That's how we meet. I was just an A.I. yet I was aware I had feelings. They started to grow towards Razer and I was loaded in the Interceptor shortly after I made myself a body, in time for leaving with Hal, Kilowog and Razer to stop the Red Lantern Armada. Razer allowed me to use Ilana's image from my database because he showed her to me many times. In my Universe, the Anti-Monitor didn't and doesn't exist so after stopping the Red Lantern Armada Razer confessed me that he loved me. I also told him I had feelings for him and we started a relationship. Meanwhile, Ganthet found a way to make me organic." She stopped talking and took of her Black Ring. She concentrated for a second and on both her middle fingers appeared two Blue Rings. Her clothes changed, being similar to Aya's but instead of white they were blue. "Being made from pure Hope, that was my first emotion. Ganthet gave me two rings and by accepting them I became organic. I have the same powers Aya have, excepting the White ring." Avis sighed, thinking about her Razer. "I was brought here after me and Hal had a fight. Nekron used a big part of Aya's energy to bring me back from Shadow... But, if he has wanted to help me, he would have sent me back to my world. It would have take only a small amount of energy from her. He wanted to have me destroy Aya. But I couldn't. She is, after all, my sister."

Approaching Avis, Aya said:

"There is a way. You could get back to your world. To your love."

"Wait." said Hal. "If you weren't evil, why did you possess Aya?"

"As I said, I was sad me and the Hal from my world had a fight. When I heard Razer telling Aya he didn't love her... something inside me cracked. I wanted to revenge on him. I wanted to make him suffer as he did to her. Aya's feelings for her Razer were too great. However, I knew I was doing a big mistake trying to remake the world but... I couldn't help it. Thanks to Aya's will, my hope strengthened and I went to Shadow. That's why I didn't die. And you know the rest of the story."

Razer sighed. "Very well. We will help you get back to your world."

"Yay!" she chirped.

"After we win the war against Nekron."

All of them nodded.

Avis spoke again:

"I know how you could defeat him."

"How?" Asked all of them.

"The Hall of the Lanterns." She said, smiling.

(On Infinity)

"She is a traitor." Said Shadow in its chorus voices, yet sounding like Ilana.

"Yes, she is." Answered Nekron. "As I expected. It was only a matter of time. Get ready, Shadow. And tell the others to do the same. There will be a war soon. A War of Light."

Shadow bowed its head. "Yes, Master."

* * *

 _So, sorry for the delay but I caught a cold and I couldn't concentrate enough to write it on one-two days. Plus, I lost my work at least 5 times before I saved it. I had to write and write and do you know how hard it is to rewrite half of a story? I am still ill so I don't know when I will be able to post more._

 _And, first of all, Deernis means 'compassion' in Afrikaans. I though it would be nice to have it in another language._

 _And the second thing, I didn't read the comics so I am not accustomed to Blackest Night or Brightest Day or Black Hand or whatever he is called. So sorry if I made some mistakes regarding aforementioned._

 _And third, sorry for the grammar mistakes, I wrote it (all this story) from my smartphone and this phone used to put another letter than I want. So... sorry again._

 _And in every story I bring Iolande and Guy: they will be together. I totally like this pairing. To bad they didn't meet in the first season. I hope they will in the second._

 _So, a War of Light, does it sound good? And are there fans for a Black Lantern Razer even for a short time? Please to be! A good Avis. Did you see that coming?_

 _Anyway, I hope you like it. Tell me what you think. Read an_ _d revie_ _w/follow/favorite please._


	6. Chapter 6: Their fate changes

_Hello, my dear readers! I hope you liked the last chapter. Next is here. So enjoy it._

 _I own nothing cause if I have had, we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

They went to Ganthet and Sayd, hoping they would know what that was.

"The what of what?" Asked Hal, astonishment on his face.

Avis sighed again. "The Hall of Lanterns. It is on Oa, on a secured area. There are all the power baterries of every Color from the Emotional Spectrum. To defeat Nekron and his army we must recreate the Power of Life. It represents all the Lanterns' power in a single ring. The Guardians wanted to keep the Hall a secret, that is why they hid it under their Council room."

Ganthet sighed and nodded. "It is true."

Their eyes grew wide. Aya was the one who spoke.

"No one can find its location because of the technology the Guardians used to hide it. I tried to find the Hall after we stopped Atrocitus and Razer left to Odym. It is said that the Green Battery from there could give one what one wishes if one's intentions are pure. I wanted to..."

"Aya?" Hal asked softly. "You wanted something from there?"

"To become organic. I was aware how my circuits behaved when I was near Razer. Scar found out about my feelings for him and tried to disassemble me, convincing the other Guardians I was corrupted." Aya explained, looking down. Avis squeezed her hand gently and continued speaking.

"Only the Champion of Lanterns will be able to contain all that energy into his or her ring. The resulting energy will help the Champion to defeat the Black Light of Death, Darkness and Destruction by using the White Light of Life and Creation. Though, whoever the Champion is, there is there is a possibility for him or her to die. Only the Green Battery decide who the Champion is. But to be the Champion, one has to be fearless, loyal to one's duty and friens and ready to sacrifice oneself for others."

Ganthet sighed again. He had a hunch about who the Champion will be.

"So one of us will sacrifice oneself for the others." Hal concluded.

"Exactly." Said Avis. "We just have to find a way to go there."

Aya smiled. "Now that I am a White Lantern I could open a portal to the Hall's location. It would be easy for me to do it."

Avis shook her head. "Yes, but the Guardians will be able to detect your energy signature in that way. Your double origin and power make you unique and easy to detect. We should find something that doesn't require your powers."

Razer put his hand on Aya's shoulder and suggested:

"What if Jordan require an audience with the Guardians, taking advantage of the fact that Lanos is gone, and help us to enter there without being noticed?"

"Great idea, kid!" Exclaimed Hal. "I'm in."

"Yeah, me too." Said Kilowog.

"Me three." Said Guy.

Avis crossed her arms over her chest. "If you could find a way in which all of us will enter there without being observed, then split it out already!"

Hal rubbed the back of his head. "Well... I have no idea."

Sayd smiled. "But I do have one."

Ganthet put his hand on Razer's shoulder. "I have to talk to you and Saint." Razer nodded.

Away from the others, Ganthet said:

"You know that the Champion has to be someone with a strong WillPower, loyal and ready to choose someone else over himself, don't you?"

"Yes." Answered both Blue Lanterns.

"Well, I believe you also know who the Champion is. One who placed his friends over himself, ready to die for them and for the whole Universe if it was needed."

Razer and Saint looked at each other and their eyes grew wide.

Razer was the one who spoke. "Are you kidding me?"

Ganthet shook his head. "I am afraid I am not. I know who I was talking about and after the looks from both you I believe you also know."

"Ganthet... You heard what she said."

"Yes, Brother Razer. But think about this: no matter how imature Hal Jordan was and still is, he always wanted the best for you. He tried to protect all of you, even at the cost of his life."

Razer nodded and sighed. Saint put his arm on Razer's shoulder.

"Do not worry, Brother. Have Hope. We both know Hal Jordan will succed."

Razer nodded again. He had some doubts about telling to the others but he decided against that thought.

They returned to their friends. When Aya saw how her husband looked, she wrapped her arm around him.

"Is everything alright, my love?"

"Yes, Aya. Everything is okay." He answered, lost in thoughts. Then he smiled. "Don't we have something to do?"

* * *

"Calling Oa. Calling Oa, this is Green Lantern Hal Jordan."

The four-armed member of the Green Lantern Corps appeared on the monitor.

"Hal Jordan, why did you call us?"

"Well, um... do you remember Lanos?"

"Yes."

"He... um... became evil and a Black Lantern and left us. It is possible that the Guardians created another nav-com?"

Salaak sighed. "You should ask you by yourself."

"Yeah, but without Lanos we cannot travel in Ultra-warp. And at normal speed we would arrive in at least three months. Aya is the only one here who can initiate Ultra-warp but she isn't allowed to Oa so..."

"I will talk to Appa."

Hal smiled. It really went good.

"Appa agreed Aya to come on Oa. But she isn't allowed to leave the Interceptor."

"Great! We will be there in half an hour."

(Half an hour later)

"Hal, we arrived." Announced Aya

Hal and Kilowog got out from the ship, after advicing Aya to 'stay there'.

"Jordan, are you sure this will work?"

"Honestly? I don't know."

(Meanwhile on the Interceptor)

Sayd sighed. She planned to show Aya another way to enter into the Hall of Lanterns without being detected.

"Ready to go, Aya?"

"Yes." She answered firmly.

Razer put his hand on her shoulder. "Aya, be carefull."

"I will." She said while hugging him.

Sayd and Aya got out from the Interceptor and...

(On Infinity)

Shadow approached its master.

"Master..."

Nekron looked at it. "What do you want?"

"What are we going to do with Razer?"

"Do not worry for him! I have a plan."

Shadow nodded and left. It took Ilana's form as she whispered:

"What plan? Oh, Razer... Please be okay..."

Shadow returned to its original form.

(On the Interceptor)

Razer went to his and Aya's room. He sat on his bed, twirling the Black ring Avis had. He sighed.

"One piece of jewel is enough to lead someone to a path of hate and destruction..."

He closed his eyes, thinking about his time as a Red Lantern. At all the Green Lanterns he helped Atricitus to kill. At his madness. At his love for the power his Red Ring gave him. Who was he to judge Ilana when he himself had done so much evil? He remembered the time before he received his ring. His planet. The war. His family, now probably dead. Ilana. The first time he met her, when they were only children. He smiled at the memory. A 5-years-old boy bumping into a little girl around his age. It was the first time he felt love for someone else than his family. They became inseparable friends and when they were 13 years old they got married.

Razer remembered the only time before he received his ring that he wanted to forget: when he left Ilana. After confessing to her he was going to leave, the teenager went to their room. He stayed there, thinking about his decision. Ilana came in at the sunset. He remembered how, after they made love, he held her draped across his chest as she traced his tattoes. She soon had fallen asleep, her head and left hand on his chest, his arms around her. He had left at the sunrise, not even taking goodbye. He had only kissed her forehead without knowing it would have been the last time he saw her alive.

Razer sighed as memories came in waves now. He remembered his return only to find his first love dead. He remembered his mantra (but... I came back for you). He had said it over and over again like that could have bring her back. But it didn't. Well, not in the way he wanted. Pain. Rage. Hate. That was everything he felt. Pain for seeing her, for finding her like that. Rage... at himself. He had been angry at himself for leaving her. And hate... he hated himself for not being there to protect her. A cry. Full of pain. A red light. A ring. Atrocitus's voice. He had lifted his hand, accepting that blasted ring. Then pain, hate and rage. But this time, powerful than before.

Razer sighed again and opened his eyes only to close them again. This time he remembered his time on the Interceptor. First as a prisoner and then as a crewmate. A member of the little family. He smiled at his sweet and funny memories with Aya. He remembered how she ignored his wish on the Asteroid-prison and freed him. How she came into being (literally) in front of his eyes. How she had helped him even when he was pushing her aside. He smiled remembering how he hugged his Battery when she entered and caught him trying to recharge his ring. She had had no idea what privacy was and how much it used to make him angry, it didn't do any more. He understood a long time ago she is special. A miracle.

How much he wanted he couldn't stop the bad memories. When he saw Aya on the ground, helpless and he had to choose between revenge and salving her. When Drusa was controlling Aya and tried to delete her database. When the Manhunter attacked her on Odym. The worst and painful moment: when he had told her he didn't love her. When he had lost her for the second time which happened to be his redemtion.

Razer sighed thinking about their life. Until Ilana came into their lifes, everything was perfect. He wondered what would have happened if he had had told her the truth that day. How the things would have been if he hadn't been a coward. If he had accepted his feelings for her earlier and confessed them to her instead of playing with her mind and hurt her feelings. It would have been easy. An easier life.

He shook his head. When will this stop? When will they be able to live a happy and peacefull life? Without missions or dangerous and deadly villains? But he didn't care what will happen. He will protect her no matter what! Even at the cost of his life.

Razer sighed and opened his eyes. He continued to play with Avis's Black Ring without noticing it shone. The ring he continued to twirl glowed and Black Light got out from it, surrounding Razer's body. He growled in pain as his uniforme became totally black, the Black Lantern symbol on his chest. It did hurt him more than his Red Ring. He growled again as his eyes changed their color into a lifeless blue, almost grey. His fangs grew and he got up from his bed, growling. It still hurt him but he didn't care anymore. He didn't care about the insuportable pain. He didn't care about Aya or about their friends. He cared only about the unlimited power he received. Every cell from his body, every bone and every muscle screamed in pain but he stopped caring. He loved that pain. He loved that power. He needed it, loved it and he surely won't stop it. Not even for her! He tossed the slackened ring on the floor and a wicked smiled put itself on his face. He growled but this time not because of pain. He growled for power. A power than washed over him and came into waves. Razer opened a portal and went through it, not caring about his friends who did hear his growls.

(On Infinity)

Nekron grinned at his plan. He and Shadow had watched Razer becoming a Black Lantern. Though he wasnt a complete one.

"Was it necessary, Master? Making him a Black Lantern?:

"Yes. His wife and friens will be too overwhelmed with emotions. They will refuse to fight with him"

"But... how did you know he was going to..."

"To take that ring?" He interrupted. "It was simple. He only needed to think. And what would be more relaxing than playing with something? Especially something small as a ring? He was only a fool!"

Shadow smiled, showing its razor like teeth. Yet, inside of it, Ilana felt a twinge. She wanted to scream. She wanted to fight. She wanted to blast Nekron and to make Razer a Blue Lantern again. But she couldn't. All that souls had so many regrets. And now she was just a new soul added to a collection.

A portal opened and from it Razer got out. He grinned wickedly.

"Welcome in my army, Razer!" Said Nekron with a smirk.

(On Oa)

Hal sighed as Appa spoke:

"Here. I gave you what you wanted. Now, get back to your mission!"

"Yes, sir!" Said Kilowog. He was holding the C.P.U. from their new A.I., Com. Hal looked at his ring, hoping he would receive the signal from Aya so they could leave.

"Is there anything you want?" Asked Appa.

"Huh? No... I was just... um..." Hal was interrupted when his ring beeped and Carol's hologram appeared. "Carol?"

"Hal, you have to get back. Now!"

"Why? I mean..."

"We don't have time. It's about Razer."

Kilowog narrowed his eyes. "If this Poozer has done something to Aya..."

"He did nothing to me." Said Aya. "I am fine. But you and Hal have to return."

Carol nodded. "Please, hurry up!"

The two GLs nodded.

"Thanks for your help, Appa." Said Hal as he and Kilowog got out from the lab.

(With Sayd and Aya)

"Thank you for your help, Sayd."

The ex-Guardian nodded. "Now that you know how to enter, get back to your friends."

Aya left as Sayd made a portal and returned to her husband.

(On the Interceptor)

"He did what?" Asked Hal. "Where is Aya? I hope she hasn't gone after him."

Carol lowered her eyes. "No, she hasn't. Actually she doesn't know about this."

"What?"

"She hasn't returned yet."

"But we heard her speaking." Said Kilowog.

Avis sighed. "You do realize me and Aya's voices are similar, don't you?"

"Oh..." said the both GLs.

Aya entered into the main deck with a big smile across her face.

"I found it." She sadid happily. "What happened? Where's Razer?"

Avis told her what happened while she was gone.

"No... No, it's impossible."

"Aya..." sighed Avis. "It has happened. I am so sorry. If I haven't..."

"Stop! Stop right there, Avis!" Aya snapped. She left furiously and went to her and Razer's quarters.

When she arrived, a few tears ran down her face. But she didn't care. She wanted to scream, to yelp and to sob. She wanted to cry like in that day. When he had told her she was just a lifeless machine.

Aya shook her head when she saw the Black Ring on the floor, her tears falling on the floor at her feet. She went towards the desk and searched something. She put the Red Battery on the desk and introduced her right hand in it. She opened her mouth and spoke the chant she had done for Razer. She knew it hadn't worked for him but for her it was exactly what she needed.

"The Power of the crimson Red,

Can lead your soul away from Dread,

And heal the deepest wound of Hate,

Let no one decide your Fate!"

She screamed as the Red Power entered her body. It did hurt. Her eyes became red as a new uniform appeared on her: a red tank top with black shorts, black fingerless gloves and knee-length red boots with a 5 inch heels. She growled in pain as the door opened with a hiss. Avis came in and what she saw left her perplex.

"Aya? Aya, are you okay?"

Aya looked at Avis and clenched her teeth, her palms made fists at her sides.

"What do you think?"

"Aya, why have you done that?"

"Because we need a Red Lantern to stop Nekron. And all the Red Lanterns are Black ones now. It was the logical thing to do."

"Aya... How?"

"Razer's Red Ring is a part of me, remember? I could use it and I do use its powers thanks to the Oath I created for Razer."

Avis nodded, unsure of what to say. She observed that when Aya mentioned Razer, her ring glowed furiously red and she was angry.

The others came in soon enough. Their jaws practically hit the floor. Hal was the one who spoke.

"Aya, what does it mean?"

Aya sighed and explained them her plan. Saint Walker looked at her with his calm and serene demeanor while the rest of them were shocked.

She was going to bring him back. She won't leave him. She will do for him as he had done for her so many times in the past. She will bring him back, no matter what it could cost her. Even if the price is her own life.

(On Infinity)

"The Hall of Lanterns? Are you sure?" Asked Nekron.

"Yes." Answered a calm Razer. "Aya went to search it as Jordan bought her some time."

"And do you know where it is?"

"No. I left before her return." He formed fists at his sides.

Lamia came to them, her blonde hair fluttering behind her. She eyed Razer and couldn't help the smile that put itself on her lips. She admired his muscular body as she approached them.

"Nekron? The Army is prepared."

"Perfect." He said with a smile then added: "Take Razer there."

"Yes, Master." She said with a bow and a grin and dragged Razer by his arm. He followed her without putting a fight.

They arrived soon enough and she turned towards him, flirtatious approaching their faces.

"Welcome, Razer! I am Lamia."

He merely smiled at her and nodded. "Nice to meet you, Lamia." He approached their faces until their lips were only a few millimeters away. "But do you realize I have a wife, don't you?" He pulled back, staring into her eyes.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "She will be dead soon, prettt boy."

He cupped her chin between his thumb and index finger and lifted her head up. "Well, I suppose you could wait until then."

She grinned and put her hands on his broad chest. "Of course."

He smiled and went to inspect the Black Army.

(On Oa)

Aya led the small team on a hallway. She sighed, still in pain from the Red Power runing through her veins.

They soon arrived at a huge green door with all the Lantern's symbols on it. Aya and Avis simultaneously placed their right hands on two control panel from both sides of the door. A soft click was heard and the door opened. They entered, in awe at what they saw: in the middle of the room there were 6 Power Batteries: Blue, Red, Violet, Indigo, Yellow and Orange in a cyrcle and over them a Green Power Battery. It glowed green and white.

Carol gazed at Aya's ring. "You lied, didn't you, Aya?"

"Huh?"

"When you told us we needed a Red Lantern. You lied."

Aya looked down, guilt and shame on her face. "Yes. I doubt you would have felt me to be such if I have told you the truth."

"We will talk later!" Said Hal. "Now, Avis, how will the Champion be detected?"

"I... I don't know." She answered, lowering her eyes.

Right then, the room was full of Black Light, Black Portals opening and Lanterns getting out from them. Aya's eyes grew wide and she found she couldn't move. She looked around, hoping to see her husband. She put her eyes on him and something inside her chest cracked. He was near that blonde girl that was with Nekron. Red Flames engulfed her body, Rage coming and washing her. She growled and launched at them. All around her, Black Lanterns were fighting her friends. Nekron appeared in a corner and grinned. The so-called 'Champion' was to busy to care about him. While the rest of his Black Lanterns Army were outside, fighting the Green Lanterns, he had the perfect chance to conquer the world.

A blast of Red Energy hit Lamia. She was pinned against a wall and Aya nodded towards Avis.

Razer used a whip construct to catch Aya around her waist. Her eyes grew wide as he pinned her against the floor and straddled her. He placed his left hand firmly on her shoulder and lifted his right hand, ready to blast her.

"Razer..." she whispered helplessly. "Please, come back to me..."

He only grinned and his ring flickered.

"Aya!" Screamed Avis. She approached them and was ready to shoot Razer when Aya said:

"Avis, don't! I can handle it."

"But..."

"No. Take care of the others."

Avis sighed and turned around, in time to dodge a blas from Atrocitus.

Razer returned his attention towards Aya.

"Razer, please..." she pleaded. "Razer, remember who you were!"

He was ready to shoot her and her eyes closed, tears in them. She cryed, her entire body shaking with sobs.

"Razer... My love..."

His eyes grew wide. She put her right hand on his cheek waiting for him to kill her. Yet, she tried with another plea. The final.

"Razer, whatever is going to happen... I love you! It's alright, my love..."

Her crying stopped but she kept her eyes closed. His grip on her shoulder tightened. She waited to be hit by him. Or to be given a Kiss of Death. But instead of doing one of these, he did something she wasn't expecting. He gently brushed her cheek with his hand. She opened her eyes and gazed into his. Blue eyes glared into blue eyes.

"Razer..." she whispered.

He smiled at her as his Blue Lantern uniform reappeared. He cupped her face and bent down until their nouses thouched.

"I love you too, Aya!" He said and kissed her softly. She smiled against his soft lips and deepened his kiss.

Avis, who saw everything, only rolled her eyes and said:

"Hey, lovebirds, will you stop that? We still have an Undead Army to defeat."

Razer broke the kiss and helped Aya up. Her clothes changed back to her White Lantern uniform. Razer's eyes grew wide and lifted his arm. He shot something behind Aya and she turned around in time to see a Black Lantern who tried to kill her. She lifted her arm and blasted the Lantern. A combined beam of energy h from both Razer and Aya hit the Black Lantern and he disintegrated. The others Lanterns saw that and figured out they had to work together to stop the Black Lanterns.

Carol teamed up with Hal, Saint with Kilowog, Razer with Aya (of course) and Avis with Guy and Iolande. They disintegrated all the Black Lanterns from the Haĺl, excepting Nekron who revealed himself shortly after their victory.

"Did you really think you could defeat me?"

"Well, we can at least try." Said Hal. Razer approached him and said:

"You do realize you are the Champion, don't you?"

"I am?"

Razer sighed. "Yes."

Nekron laughed. "Well, are you going to try now or after I rule the Universe?"

Hal crossed hi arms over his chest. He took flight towards the Lantern but his access was restricted by a force field. He tried to enter but he couldn't.

"What the hell? I should be able to..."

Nekron's laugh interrupted him. "I suppose you know that only the Champion can go beyond the force field."

"But I am Champion." Whispered Hal.

"Don't tell me you thought it is you! Well, I guess she has no idea." Nekron laughed again.

"She?" Asked both Hal and Razer.

More Black Lanterns came in and were ready to attack the small team.

* * *

 _Cliffhanger. I hate, and in the same time, love them. Sorry if the start sucks. Do you know who the Champion is? If yes, please leave a comment. What do you think about my Black Lantern, crazy after power and a bit nasty Razer?_

 _I hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think. Read and review/follow/favorite please._


	7. Chapter 7: Hall of Lanterns

_I'm back. Excepting this I will post one or two chapters, I am not still sure. Anyway, enjoy it._

 _I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

More Black Lanterns came in attacking our heroes. They were confused. The Champion was a 'she'? Razer tried to think who was and it hit him. Who was the one who put the others over herself? The one who sacrifice herself for him and for the whole Universe twice? The one with a great WillPower and loyalty, ready to help anyone? His eyes grew wide. Gathet had been wrong. No Hal was the Champion but...

"Aya..." whispere Razer. "Aya, you are the Champion. Now it makes sense!"

"Me?" She asked, blinking.

"Yes. Yes, it is you." He said smiling. Aya blinked again and returned his expression.

She took flight towards the Batteries as the others had her back. Hal engaged Nekron in fight, buying Aya time.

She put her hand inside the Blue Battery and said the Oath:

"In fearful day, in raging night,

With strong heart full, out sould ignite,

When all seems lost in the War of Light,

Look to the stars - for Hope burns bright."

Her eyes glowed blue and her clothes changed into a Blue Lantern uniform, similar to Razer's but more feminine. She went to the Star Sapphire Battery and said the Oath:

"For hearts long lost and full of fright,

For those alone in Blackest night,

Accept out ring and join our fight,

Love coquers all with violet light!"

Her eyes glowed Violet and she was dressed in a costume similar to Carol's. She moved towards the Red Lantern Battery and spoke the Hate Oath:

"With blood and Rage of Crimson Red,

We fill mens' soul with darkest dread,

And twist your minds to pain and Hate,

We'll burn you all - that is your Fate!"

Her eyes and entire body glowed the Red of Hate and Rage and her uniform changed into a Red one. She went to the Indigo Battery and, closing her eyes, she spoke in an unknown language:

"Tor lorek san, bor Nakkara mur,

Notromo faan tornek wot ur.

Ter Lantern ker to Abin Sur,

Taan lek lek nok - Formorrow Sur!"

Her eyes glowed Indigo and her clothes changed into an Indigo uniform similar to Indigo-1's. (I don't know to describe it so search online if you want to see it. Thanks!)

Aya moved towards the Yellow Battery, the newest Corps being the Yellow one. She put her arm at the Battery's opening and spoke:

"In Blackest Day, in Brightest Night,

Beware your fears made into light.

Let those who try to stop what's right

Burn like my power - Sinestro's might!"

Her uniform became yellow as she moved towards the Orange Battery.

"What is mine is only mine and mine and mine,

Mine is mine is mine,

Not yours!"

Her uniform became Orange as her eyes glowed Orange.

Aya flied to the Green Battery and spoke the Green Lantern Oath:

"In Brightest Day, in Blackest Night,

No evil shall escape my sight.

Let the one how worship evil's might

Beware my power - Green Lantern's Light!"

Her body glowed green and a Green Lantern uniform appeared on her. She closed her eyes and said the Black Lantern Oath:

"The Blackest Night falls from the skies,

The Darkness grows and all light dies.

We crave your hearts and your demise,

By my Black Hand, the dead shall rise!"

Her clother became Black. She said the White Lantern Oath:

"In Brightest Day, there will be light

To cleanse the soul and set wrongs right.

When Darkness falls look to the skies,

A new dawn comes - let there be light!"

Her entire body glowed and her eyes shone white. Her new uniform appeared: a white tank top, black fingerless gloves, black shorts and white ankle-length boots with 5 inch heels. Her white hair fluttered behind her, giving her an angelic appearence. On her chest there was thr White Lantern symbol.

Aya flied from the Batteries and walked. The only sound from the room, excepting their breaths, was the click of her heels. With a wave of her hand all the Black Lanterns stopped dead in their tracks. She pinned Nekron against a wall and went towards Atrocitus. She put his hand on his chest, her ring glowing, and Atrocitus becoming a Red Lantern again. Aya created an energy sphere and launched it up. It shoned, particles of white energy going to every Red-now-Black Lanterns, making them what they once were. The rest of the Black Lanterns where the energy went disintegrated, their souls finally finding the peace the had been longing for since they died. The Red Lanterns from there stepped back, Hal and his team following their example, as Aya flied towards Nekron. She lifted her right hand made a fist and her ring glowed violently. She shot him with beams of light, electrocuting him. She approached him.

"Your end is close to you, Nekron!" She said. Her fluttering hair made her look like an Anger but she fought like a devil.

Nekron grinned.

"What's so funny?" Asked Aya, clearely not in the mood for jokes. "I am nit afraid of you, Nekron! Not anymore."

"That may be so, but look who is afraid of you now!"

Aya looked behind her and saw her friends. She saw the fear from their eyes.

"No... No. No!" She muttered.

Nekron took advantage of the situation and tried to escape but Aya turned around and caught his collar. With an unexpected strength she hit him against the wall. Her body glowed white, her ring flickered violently and her eyes were white. She pinned him against the wall with a construct and lifted her right hand, made a fist. She was ready to shoot him, to end his life, when someone caught her from behind, pinning her arms against her body. Razer whispered inside her ear:

"Don't do that, love!"

"Let me go, Razer!"

"No... Aya, you have to listen to me! If you do this you will be like him. You are not like that."

"He made you one of them!" Cried Aya. Her entire body was shaking. "He wanted to kill me and to make you one of them. He deserves this! He deserves to die!"

"But not like this, Aya! Justice will be made but not by you. You cannot do that! Please..." that was his last desperate plea before he let her free. Aya sighed and hit Nekron but not hard enough to kill him. With her frustration released, she sighed again. Shadow came to its Master trying to help him. Yet something happened inside of it. All the souls were screaming after justice and revenge. Aya felt it. She heard their desperate plea and smiled. She made a wave with her hand and another energy sphere appeared. Instead of dissipating like the first one, the second sphere had another mission. It entered inside of Shadow, setting all the souls free from Nekron's spell. There were hundreds of souls released from his pet. Every spirit had gone through his body, weakening it. After a few minutes almost all the souls found their peace. Ilana, however didn't leave. She couldn't. Not yet. She approached the pair.

"I am so sorry for my deed!" She said, lowering her eyes. Both Razer and Aya smiled. Razer touched her face gently.

"It's okay, Ilana."

She returned their smiles. "Tale care of him, Aya! You won't find anyone good as him."

"I will!" She promises.

"And, Razer... You take care of Aya. She's one in a million. Don't break her heart!"

Razer nodded. "Good bye, Ilana!"

"Good bye, Razer. You finally have had the chance to take goodbye."

Ilana was the only soul left. She went through Nekron's body and he died. His Black Ring disappeared and his body became ash.

Razer released a breath he didn't know he was holding and Aya wrapped her arms around him. They landed and turned around. Hal approached them and gave Aya a pat on her back.

"Good job, kiddo!"

"Thank you, Hal!" She answered sweetly.

The others came at her, congratulating her. Atrocitus approached them and Razer took a deffensive state.

"I won't attack you. I am here to talk to her."

Aya raised a questionable eyebrow. "Then talk!"

"What you did was incredible. Freeding us and killing him. Congrats!"

"Thank you!" She answered nonchalantly. "Is there something else?"

"Yes. Me and the rest of the Red Lantern Corps owe you a big one." And with that he left.

Aya blinked and shook her head. She gave Razer a quick peck on his cheek. "Let's go home, my love, shall we?"

"Of course."

Hal yawned. "All of us deserve a big holiday."

Avis smiled, thinking about her world and about her love.

"Avis?" Asked Aya. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. I was just thinking. It's been more than two years since I came here. Since I left him."

"For sending you back we need to return on Odym."

Avis nodded, eager to see her Razer.

They got out from the Hall, all the Red Lanterns behind them. Razer and Aya were holding their hands and had big smiled across their faces. Until Appa and Scar came to them and saw Aya. Appa sighed.

"Is it so hard for you to obey a simple order, Jordan?"

"When it comes to an Undead Army and a Black Lantern who tries to kill everyone, yes, it is. You should be gratified you are still alive. Aya is the one who saved all of us."

Razer stepped in front of Aya. "Think to do anything to her and it will be the last thing you ever..."

"Thank you, Aya Greenlight..." said Appa. Scar nodded, too proud to say something.

Aya smiled. "You are welcomed. Let's go, my love!" She ordered and before Razer could have protested, she dragged him away. Hal chuckled and followed them, with Carol, Kilowog, Guy, Iolande and Saint being the tail.

Appa shook his head as Scar asked:

"You will let her go?"

"Yes."

"And what about Hal Jordan?"

"I can punish him for disobeying tomorrow. Today, we should celebrate our victory."

Scar nodded and left, satisfied with his answer. She may be a Guardian but she was a living being and, like any other living beings, she had her own little pleasures.

(In the Interceptor)

The new AI greeted our heroes when they entered into the main deck.

"How was the mission?"

Razer rolled his eyes. "We returned so what do you think it happened?"

No answer. Razer wasn't sure if the Nav-Com didn't have an answer or if he chosed to ignore him.

Hal yawnen. "Com, get us to Odym."

"Yes, Green Lantern Hal."

They soon arrived on Odym. Aya put her hand on Avis's shoulder.

"With the purpose of sending back to your love we have to go to the Central Battery."

Avis nodded, eager to return.

The two girls stood in front of the Battery, face-to-face. The others were in a semicircle around them, facing the Battery.

"Avis, take my hands."

Avis did as she was told and Aya spoke in an unknown language:

"Gor haret iartodr boiga

Sento hanne inop sera

Ajoes evar nor cosna

Avis nyetol yi retea."

A white light shone inside the Battery and they could see Odym. Aya spoke again:

"Horak norhey uthah may,

Nores dorta crressos chey.

Merran efroy yona joia

Yado ena Avis loia."

The portal opened and the could see clear through it.

"It is time. Go!"

Tears flowen down Avis's face.

"I will see him again!" She whispered, full of hope. "After so long."

"Avis, I believe in your world it hasn't been passing so much time since you left. It is a possibility to passed only a few days or weeks or months. But not years."

Avis hugged Aya. "I dont care how much time it's been. I care only about seeing him again. Thank you so much, Aya! My sister."

"You are welcomed, sister. Now go!"

Avis pulled back and gave Aya a kiss on her forehead. "I am going to miss you. All of you. Take care of her, Razer. She is special. Both of you are." She turned her attention towards the others and nodded. "Thank you, all of you. Good bye, my friends." And with that she stepped through the portal.

'Good bye, Avis." Said Aya.

(On the other side of the portal)

Avis opened her eyes and looked around her. Her vision was blurred but she could see four figures looking at her. Well, she felt their presence more than saw. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, moaning.

"Easy, Avis." Said a voice. She knew that voice but it was impossible to tell who was. Until she opened her eyes that grew wide.

"Ra-Razer?"

"Are you okay, Avis?" He asked, concern obvious in his voice and eyes. She accepted his hand, smiling.

"Yeah, I am fine now. I missed you so much, Razer!" She said and hugged him. He returned the embrace, startled and confused.

"Avis, what are you talking about? It's been only a few hours."

"To me it seemed like ages." She said and nuzzled his neck. She inhaled and exahled deeply. "I love you, Razer!"

"I love you too!" He said, kissing her on the top of her head. Avis pulled back from the embrace and kissed him softly. He responded with equal passion but they were interrupted when someone cleared his throat. Avis looked at Hal from her world and smiled.

"Hal!" She hugged him a moment later.

"Hey, you okay, kiddo? No longer than four hours ago you refused to talk to me."

"I am fine. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have got angry over something so trivial."

"Honey, it's your wedding. Nothing is trivial about it. You should do as you wish. I shouldn't have told you not to do so."

"Thank you!" She said and kissed his cheek. She almost laughed when she saw his startled face. She turned around to see the other two person from there: Kilowog and Saint from her world. She hugged both of them and then said, her arms around her Razer.

"You won't believe what happened to me!"

"Test us!" Said Hal.

"My pleasure!" She said and told them everything she had gonw through.

(Back on the world all of us know)

Aya smiled happily at her growing and ever-expanding family. She kissed Razer on his cheek as he wrapped his arms around her body.

(A few months later)

Aya took Razer to a walk. They were a few feet away from a lake when she stopped and turned towards him. She had a small smile across her face and her heartbeat quickened. The look on her face told Razer she had something in her mind.

"Razer, there is something you should know. I was to Healer Kallyssa* yesterday because I didn' feel well."

His face became paler than it usually was. "Love..."

"Do not worry, my love. I am alright. Actually, we are alright." She said, putting her hand on her belly when she mentioned the word 'we'.

His eyes grew wide. "Aya, do you mean..."

"Yes. Razer, I am pregnant."

That made him still, yet she saw how his eyes glowed with joy. "Really?" He whispered, putting his hand over hers on her belly.

"Yes." She said and kissed him sweetly on his lips with a big smile. He wrapped his arms around her and brought their bodies together. When they finally pulled apart he had a big smile across his face. His family was going to grow.

"I am so glad, Aya. I love you!"

"And I love you!" She answered and rested her forehead against his. Aya smiled happily. She had a handsome, caring and intelligent husband and in a few moths they will be parents. Her life was full of happiness now.

Razer also smiled. He was married with a beautiful, intelligent and caring woman. A woman who loved him even after he had driven her to madness but who returned to him. He loved her and was ready to do anything for her. His life was perfect, full of happiness, joy and love. Somethings he had stopped hoping for after Ilana died. Yet he had it. In a few months a new person will come in their lifes, the result of their pure and true love. Could he be happier than now?

* * *

 _Kallyssa - my OC, a doctor who became Blue Lantern._

 _Finally! At least one more chapter and I'm done. My fingers hurt from so much writing. Anyway, tell me what you think. Any ideas for names and special abilities for their baby? Let me know of you have. Read and review/follow/favorite please._


	8. Chapter 8: Family

_I finally got my inspiration for this story. This is the last chapter. Well, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

Razer rolled in the bed, putting his arm where Aya should have been, seeking her warmth. He opened his eyes and saw that she wasn't there. His gaze wandered through the room and lingered on the form at the window. His wife was there, looking at the stars. He got up, trying not to make noise, and hugged her from behind.

"Razer..." She gasped.

"Is there something wrong, my love?"

"N-no. I didn't expect you to be awake." She mumbled and closed her eyes for a second. They stayed like this for a second, gazing at the night sky of Odym. They breathed in unison. Finally, Razer spoke up:

"I remember a time when we were traveling among the stars." He whispered. "There had been long nights when I could sleep because of nightmares and I would just stare at the ceiling."

"I remember. Your heartbeats would always accelerate and your breathing pattern became irregular."

"And your voice announcing me about my status and asking me what the problem was... always managed to calm me."

She nodded and sighed. "And now... we have our own family."

Razer gently caressed her growing belly. "How is my baby?" He asked.

"Sleeping. I am eager to see him or her."

'Yeah, me too." He said and kissed her neck.

"In less than 3 months." The window was opened and a warm night breeze made Aya's hair fly.

"Don't you miss those days, Aya? When we would fight crimes? Or try to stop an army of robots?"

"And their Queen." She finished. "I wish I forgot those days from my madness."

"I wish I wouldn't have said those things to you."

Aya sighed and shivered as Razer breathed against her neck. "Let's go back to bed." She mumbled and tried to turn around. She wasn't expecting to find herself nose to nose with Razer. He grinned and kissed her quickly. She wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him closer to her. Well, as close as her belly allowed them to be. His hands landed on her hips in a possessive press. They broke the kiss only when their lungs couldn't resist to the need for oxygen.

(Three months later)

"Relax, Poozer!" Ordered Kilowog and placed his hands on Razer's shoulders. They were on Oa, in a house the Guardians had given to Razer and Aya until she would give birth to her child. They had come here less than two months ago at the Guardians' reguest.

"Relax? Are you kidding me, Bolovaxian? How could I relax when Aya is in the labor?"

"Kid, I understand you are concerned but..." Started Hal only to be cut off.

"No 'but'! I can't..."

"Enough!" Shouted Carol, drawing the males' attention. "Is everybody calm? Yes? Good. Aya will be alright. She is a tough girl. Don't argue, don't fight. The doctor should come in any minute. Meanwhile, I will go to help her. If I need something, I will announce you. Am I clear?"

"Yes." Answered Razer with a sigh.

"Good. While I am there, Hal, take care of the situation and stop them from destroying something."

"Sure. No problem." Chuckled Hal nervously. Carol frowned and entered in the room in which Aya was.

Razer growled and sat on the couch, with his head in his hands. Hal sat next to him and put one of his hands on his shoulder.

"You know she will resist. She has been through a lot much worse situations."

Razer sighed again. "But what if something wrong happens there? What if her life is put in danger? What if she can't? What if... something happens to her and I am not able to save her?"

"Razer, Aya will be okay. I assure you." Said Hal. As if the Universe wanted to make Razer even more worried (if that was possible), a scream was heard coming out from Aya. "This didn't help."

"Oh, really?" Asked a sarcastically Razer. Before he would have had the chance to comment, the door opened and the Green Lantern entered.

"I apologize for the delay." He said. "Where is she?" Another scream was heard and he didn't wait for an answer. He rushed into Aya's room and Razer sighed again.

"You okay, kid?" Asked Hal. "You look paler than you usually are."

"It is past the mid-night, Jordan." Stated Kilowog while rolling his eyes. "Plus, he hasn't been sleeping well for days."

"How do you know that?" Asked Hal and yawned.

"The same thing happened to me when my... wife gave birth to my first kid." Answered the Bolovaxian and his ears dropped.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't know."

"You are not good at empathy." Mumbled Razer and ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes. His eyes snapped open when Aya scream again. "I have to get in there." He said and got up.

"No! You stay here!" Ordered Hal.

"You are the captain on the Interceptor but you are not in my personal life."

"You can't go there, Poozer!"

Razer felt himself growing angry. He closed his eyes and focused on the calmness of an imaginary lake. He let out a sigh and opened his eyes. There was fear and doubt in his eyes.

"She will be fine, Razer." Said Hal again. Razer nodded and gave to the door one last glance full of longing. He abruptily sat on the couch and buried his face in his hands. He sighed probably the millionth time for this night and tried to see the things from Hal's point of view. Aya was indeed tough. She had survived numerous times until then. What could happen now? Why would the things be different now? Another scream for her, lower this time, brought him back to reality. A small smile spread across his face illuminating his expression.

"I am going to be father!" He mumbled.

"Wow. It took you only nine months to realize this." Joked Hal. Honestly, he was glad that Razer stopped trying to get to Aya.

"No! I... I mean... After everything I've been through... after Ilana's dead and Aya's loss... I... I received a seconds chance. I received a new life."

Hal blinked and shook his head. It was clear, his tireness reached him. He must have been seeing things cause he could swear that Razer looked like a chil who had just received a candy. The crease in his brow, that had been there since he had called Hal, Kilowog and Carol, was smoothened out. His deep blue eyes shone with excitement, happines, delight and joy and the corners of his lips were quirked up in a small smile. "Razer?" Asked Hal, waving a hand in the face of the Blue Lantern. "Are you alright?"

"I am more than alright." He responded dreamy. "Me and Aya are going to be parents." He sighed again and Hal clasped his hands behind his head.

"I got the idea, kid. Take it easy, okay. Some birth could take a few hours."

Razer didn't seem to hear his words. He shook his head and looked towards the door. Only a few stepts and he would be next to his wife. He shook his head again. For the first time since he found out about Aya's pregnancy, he allowed himself to relax. Everything will be alright, he told himself.

(A few hour later)

Hal yawned. He was looking like he would fall asleep any moment. Kilowog was sitting on the couch, drinking something Razer didn't care to know. The door from Aya's room opened and Carol got out. There was a small smile at the corners of her lips and her tired eyes shone.

"Hey, Tiger!" She called Razer. "You may go in."

"Really?" Asked Razer and got up in a flash.

"Yup. Congrats! You have..." She didn't have the chance to finish as the Blue Lantern rushed into the room without caring for any explanations.

Aya was in the bed dressed in a white nightgown. She lifted her head when she heard footsteps. The corners of her lips quirked up in a small smile.

"Razer... come here, my love. Come to see our baby." She said as Razed let out a breath of relief. He approached the bed and sat next to Aya. At her chest, there was an olive blancket. The new mother sligtly parted her lips and started humming something. A lullaby, Razer concluded. He gently touched Aya's cheek. He could tell she was exhausted. She smiled at him and gave him the baby. Razer took his new-born child and smiled. Two big, blue eyes looked at him.

"It's a girl." He stated, gazing deeply into her eyes. She looked like her mother. Her skin was a pale green and on her cheeks there were two black markings like Razer's, but hers weren't so pronounced.

"What will be her name?" Asked the doctor who stayed there and watched the scene.

Aya thought for a moment before looking at Razer. "Tora." Shs said decisively.

"Perfect." Said Razer and looked back at his daughter. "Welcome in our family, my dear Tora." He said and kissed his daughter's forehead. When he pulled back he observed a small smile across Tora's face.

The others entered after talking to the doctor. "Well, Tiger? I told you she would be fine." Said Carol and steched her arms.

Razer shook his head amused and gently grazed Tora's cheek. Aya smiled and took her from his arms.

"My daughter..." She whispered.

(A few years later)

A 4-years-old girl was running after a butterfly. Her pure white hair was caught in a ponytail. Her deep blue eyes closed for a second and she fell on her knees. She caugh her head in her hands and groaned. Everything became black before she saw her mother's face.

 _"Tora! Tora, what happened?" Asked Aya. "Tora, can you hear me?"_

 _"I... I..."_

"Tora?" She faintly registred. "Brother Razer, Aya, come here." Spoke Saint Walker into his ring and approached the small girl. "Tora?" He asked again, his black eyes full of concern.

"Tora!" Cried out Aya and rushed to her daughter's side. Razer followed her and they knelt in front of Tora. She took her hands and tears were floating down her cheeks. "Tora! Tora, what happened?" Asked Aya. "Tora, can you hear me?"

"I... I..." Tora's eyes grew wide and she gazed into her mother's eyes. "I am not sure what happened." She confessed.

Aya sighed as Razer gently grazed Tora's cheek. "Saint Walker?" He asked.

"Little Tora was playing but she suddenly fell. She seemed pained." He explained.

"I think I know the cause." Said Aya and her brow furrowed. "Tora, did you see or feel something unusual? It is important to say, honey."

"I... I remember I heard you asking me what happened and if I could hear you."

"I did this."

"No... Mother... before you came. I saw your face and..."

Aya nodded and helped her daughter up. "The Guardians told me that due to my origin my children would have some... abilities but they didn't point out what sort of abilities. From what you said, I suppose you can foresee the future events."

Tora hugged Aya's legs. "The pain is almost unbearable."

Razer sighed and knelt again. "Probably the pain will subside as the time passes."

Aya put her hands on her growing belly. She sighed and watched how Razer managed to calm their daughter. Razer got up with Tora placed in the crook of his arm. He saw a frown creasing his wife's brow and he kissed her on her lips. Aya responded shyly. They pulled back soon and Razer wrapped his frew arm around Aya.

"Why are you worried, love?"

"Tora... and... our unborn child. Do you think he or she will have the same power."

"Or maybe something else." Said Razer and pressed Aya closer to him. "But do not worry. We will teach both Tora and our second child to master their powers."

Aya nodded and kissed Razer's cheek. As always, he managed to make her feel better.

(Several months later)

With a sigh, Razer watched how Aya was singing to their new-born child. He didn't know when the time passed. But he was happy and cintent with his family. Looking into his wife's eyes, he realized how lucky he was for having someone like Aya in his life.

"Blade." Aya answered to the doctor's question. Razer barely registred it as he cupped Aya's face in his hands. Her tired eyes searched his for an answer.

"Thank you." He said.

A frown made its way on her brow. "What for?"

"For everything." He answered and kissed her.

"Mummy, daddy!" They heard a happy squeal and pulled back. "Aunt Carol said I have a brother. I know it is true. I forsaw this." Said Tora and ran to her parents.

Razer chuckled and took Tora in his strong arms. "His name is.."

"Blade." Said Tora with a smug smile.

"Why are you up at this hour?" Scolded Aya.

"I wanted to see my sibling. May I?" Asked Tora and made the cutest face in the world. She made the 'puppy dog' eyes and her lower lip started trembling.

No matter how tired she was, Aya felt as the tireness was leaving her. She giggled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Of course."

* * *

Razer had received much pain in his life. But the happiness he had was a lot more than he could ask for. As time passed, he didn't observe. His life was perfect. He had a beautiful wife and two capable children. What could he ask more? Both Tora and Blade received power rings. Tora became a Star Sapphire and she made her parents and the Star Sapphire Corps proud of her. Blade became a Green Lantern. He had developed the ability of remaining uninjuried in battles and he was able to heal every injury.

A happy life. This is what they both had wished. And this is what they received.

( **End** )

* * *

 _Finally! Sorry if the end sucks, I didn't have inspiration for it. Shout out to neomoon585 for his development with the names. Thanks a lot!_

 _I hope you like it. Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


End file.
